


Fallen Angels

by Consultant_Time_Huntress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst, Animalistic Castiel, Cas is Captured at one point, Character Death, Cute Castiel, F/M, Fallen Angel Castiel, Fluff, Main Character dying, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Smut, Starvation, Views on women before they got equal rights, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8441788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Consultant_Time_Huntress/pseuds/Consultant_Time_Huntress
Summary: Angels were very docile creatures and were have been kept as household signs of worship for centuries now. They’re not pets and they are treated as something to worship. Something so rare and beautiful it must be preserved and adored. They have been kept in captivity for centuries now and the ones that aren’t are called the wild packs. They protect land and are often very friendly. But do not be fooled. Angels are like Bees, they have a hive mind. However there are Angels who don’t like that, they’re not stupid creatures. Angels who rebel are called the fallen. They are wild beasts that are often violent and uncontainable. They live on their own land and will do whatever they want.  I have always been curious so when I was told by my father that I was to go stay with my fiancé it caught my curiosity because the man lived within a forest that held a Fallen Angel. This is how I learnt that not every story you are told are true.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings : Uhh really old traditional views and when I say traditional I’m talking way back to before women and men got equal rights. Uhh I don’t think there’s any other kind of warning. No Cas in this part if that’s even a warning ;)

To be honest the only reason I agreed to go stay with my fiancé was because the fact I wanted to catch a glimpse of a Fallen Angel. I hated the man I was to marry. My father arranged the whole thing. Sometimes I wished I didn’t have to listen to my father but seeing me married to a wealthy family and well taken care of was his only wish for me. He was the only one I had left and he was dying. 

Sadly these days we didn’t have a lot of medical resources. The Earth used to be full of medical resources like CT scans and many medicines but ever since the technology fall the human race had suffered. We used to have the internet, computers and so so many other wonderful things but they were only stories my grandma told me as a child. That was before the angels came to earth. 

The Human race had started over in a way. It was like we were living in the mid 20th century. Cars didn’t work anymore, not after the fossil fuels ran out. We couldn’t find a suitable substitute without the technology. We relied on horse drawn carriages.

I sighed as we came to a halt outside my fiancé’s estate. He greeted me at the door smiling and I smiled back politely. It’s not like he was unattractive, he was just plain boring and stupidly rude to everyone. I just didn’t like him full stop. Two men got my bags and I took my time to look them over. They must’ve been two of the servants at the estate. One was a lot taller than the other with long brown hair and a fairly light dusting of stubble laying on his well defined jaw. He also had strangely puppy looking big brown eyes. The other one was shorter but also had brown hair. He had hard green eyes though that held no innocence and I had no doubt that most women would drop to their knees at his looks. He was rather gorgeous but he held no mystery to me. I needed mystery in a man. 

My fiancé’s name was called Andrew if that means anything. it certainly didn’t to me. He could be called Alberta and I still wouldn’t like him or find him interesting. He laughed merrily and said “You arrived safe and sound. That’s good my dear, I was worried the big bad angel would’ve taken you for your beauty.”

I nodded to him and replied quietly “Where is my room? It’s been a long ride here and I’m rather exhausted.”

He nodded in understanding and sighed before saying “I’ll get Charlie to show you to your room. She will be your maid. Anything you need she will get you.” I nodded in understanding as he pointed to a young woman with blazing red hair. It was short and wavy and she was rather pretty. She smiled at me brightly and said softly “Miss L/n, right this way. I’ve got your room all set up and ready for you.” I gave her a genuine smile and she escorted me to my room with the two men carrying my bags following behind. They set my bags down on the floor of my room on the top floor and Charlie chuckled saying “You two are the rudest men here, other than Master Andrew. You’ve been in the presence of a lady for more than ten minutes and you haven’t even said hello or offered to help her. What would Ellen say?”

They glared at her before the tallest one smiled at me and said “I am Sam Winchester and this is my older brother Dean, Ma'am. We’re the main source for manual labour here, sorry for being so rude.”

I laughed and replied “You think you’re rude for not saying hello to me? Also don’t call me Ma'am. I’m a lady yes but I am in no way ready to be called Ma'am. My name is Y/n, it’s nice to meet you all. Now just so I don’t accidentally go to dinner on time what time is it at?”

“Uhh it’s in about two hours for Master Andrew but I’ll tell you when you have to join him” Charlie answered a little confused.

I nodded and said “Okay so I’ll just say I’m not feeling well and that I’ll be staying in bed." 

Dean smiled softly and asked "Don’t like him do you?”

I shook my head and replied “He’s boring and extremely rude. You’d think someone with that much money would be fairly kind to others given the Earth’s circumstances but no. He’s still the rudest man I’ve ever met. Why my father thought it would be nice to have me marry him I do not know but if I have to then so be it.” Sam, Dean and Charlie hummed in understanding and Sam and Dean bid me farewell and went back to work. Charlie helped me unpack before letting me have my privacy to get ready for bed since I really was tired.

I didn’t go to dinner that night and I refused the invite Andrew gave me to go to bed with him. I made my conditions while staying with him very clear. We were to have separate rooms, he wasn’t to do anything inappropriate unless I initiated it and he wasn’t to join me in bed unless I invited him. 

The next day was rather interesting. I learnt the estate was more of a farm than anything and that they had a number of workers on the estate but also servants for in the house. Sam and Dean were two of the workers that had been moved there from being house staff. I had been introduced to everyone by Charlie, who happened to be very good company and by the time lunch came around I had a good idea of what was our land and what was the forest. Lunch was spent with Andrew talking and me ignoring him. When I was finished I decided to go exploring the edge of our land to see if I could find anything that screamed Fallen Angel. I wanted to see the angel even if the stories said they’d be violent and more like beasts than precious beautiful creations of god. I was looking at a feather in a faraway tree when Andrew snuck up on me saying “Trying to see the angel Darling?”

I jumped, not expecting him there and replied “Andrew! You scared me to death! Do not sneak up on me like that! And no, I was only looking around.”

He smiled at me with pity and said “Darling the angel in the forest is a bad creature. You’ve got to stay away from the edge or there’s a higher risk of him getting you.” The way he said it made it sound like I was some dumb little girl that didn’t know anything. I was not pleased with him. I scoffed and walked away from him going back towards the house, unaware of the bright blue eyes of an unseen angel watching me from a faraway tree. Andrew ran after me and yelled “Darling! I’m trying to protect you! This thing is evil! It preys upon fragile women and uses them for it’s own pleasure!”

I sighed and replied “Andrew I am more than capable of taking care of myself and if you are suggesting that I am fragile you are clearly mistaken. Now if you’d excuse me I wish to be alone!" 

He sighed as I went into the house with Charlie following behind me and I couldn’t help but sigh as I looked out my bedroom window at the forest. Charlie put her hand on my shoulder and asked "What’s got you so intrigued by that forest anyway?”

“There’s a Fallen Angel in there and I want to see it. I’ve never seen a Fallen Angel. Angels are beautiful but they are all the same. Fallen Angels are supposed to be different” I replied sighing at the motionless forest.

Charlie smiled softly and said “Y/n the Angel in that forest is dangerous. All Fallen Angels are. The one in the forest takes women that fall prey to the road’s pot holes. The women that go missing always come back terrified and say that it tried to rape them. They never do offer any description. Apparently it doesn’t like to show it’s face. It had blue eyes though. That’s the only thing the local hunters have.”

I frowned and said “So scared women in shock that have been in crashes are taken by this fallen angel and they claim that it tries to rape them? Also from the way Andrew was talking the it is actually a he. Has he ever seen the angel?”

Charlie sat next to me and replied “Three years ago the Angel attacked him apparently. He said it was a he but we all know he never saw it’s face or what it looked like so we don’t know if it’s a woman or a man. Y/n you shouldn’t go looking for the angel, it’s dangerous. If you won’t stay away for Andrew stay away for me. If you get taken then it’s me who gets punished for not watching over you.”

I looked at her with utter sincerity and nodded in understanding before saying softly “No is going to lay a finger on you Charlie. That’s not right.” She hugged me tightly before going off to get me a cup of tea.

I must’ve sat there for hours because Charlie brought me up dinner like the night before. It was getting late so I was going to get ready for bed. That’s when I saw the movement in the trees and the flash of blue. I moved closer to the window getting a closer look before smiling excitedly. It was out there. The Angel was out there! I just knew it! I’d see it properly one day, I just knew it. 

I went to bed that night dreaming of the blue eyed Fallen angel and what it might look like. It had been my dream since I was a small child to see a Fallen Angel. Our Household angel Samandriel used to tell me stories of Fallen Angels when I was a child and I still remembered the story of a Fallen Angel’s wings. I wanted to know if they really lost their wings. It always made me upset to imagine an angel coping with the pain of losing their wings. They were an Angel’s most precious and beautiful feature. An Angel took pride in their wings. I hoped for the day that I’d see the angel in all it’s glory, blue eyes and all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings : Traditional views like early 20th century views before the first world war. Picture England just before the suffragists and suffragettes came into it. Animalistic Cas although he’s kinda like a kitten in this than a fully grown animal man running around looking for kills :)

I didn’t go exploring the forest for Charlie’s sake. She wasn’t joking when she said that she’d get punished for any mistakes she’d make with me. Andrew wasn’t just rude but he was cruel too. He’d beat his employees if they made a mistake and it always made me upset. I didn’t like to see anyone be treated as anything less than equal. I spent most of my days finding ways to help people around the estate while keeping my eyes peeled for blue eyes in the forest. It had been two months since I had first went to stay with Andrew and I had a good amount of letters from my Father. He was doing well and he wanted to visit when his Doctor gave him the all clear for it. I had made quite a few friends within the workers on the estate. Charlie, Sam and Dean were my closest friends and Bobby and Ellen were like a Mother and Father to everyone but Andrew. They didn’t like Andrew but I don’t think anyone did.  

* * *

It was raining when it happened. The driver didn’t see the pothole on the road and the horse startled, making the whole carriage fallover. I was going home with some of the more unfriendly worker girls and Andrew from a Gala of some sorts when we crashed. We were close to home so it wasn’t like we couldn’t get help but I had been severely injured by the horse so they left me there. The last thing I remembered seeing before passing out was bright blue eyes.

I woke up gradually. At first I didn’t open my eyes, still not caught up on events. I just nuzzled what I thought was my bed but it was too soft to be my bed. That’s when it all came racing back. The crash, the exhaustion to give up the fight and let Death take me and then the blue eyes. I sat up abruptly while opening my eyes with panic before looking around and seeing I was in a cave, in the middle of some sort of black feather nest and was naked with a type of feather blanket covering me. My chest was tight with panic and I looked around frantically to see if I was alone. It appeared that I was. I looked down at myself and checked myself over, only to find I was all stitched up. The gashes on me were taken care of and the head injury was bandaged up and I couldn’t feel the throbbing I did before. My arm was in a sling though and I couldn’t move my leg since it hurt too much to do so. I held the feather blanket over myself with my good hand and looked around in wonder since I was physically in no immediate danger. The cave was dimly lit and there were fur skins and small wooden bowls littered around the place. There were logs for sitting and a small fire pit and there were little drawings on the walls. Lots of loose black feathers too. I looked at the feather nest carefully and saw the black feathers had lots of different colours on them depending on how you angled it. Just like an Angel’s feathers except an Angel’s feathers were white, not black. I heard footsteps suddenly and gasped trying to cover myself more from the unknown source of footsteps. I could just make out the outline of a person since they had stopped walking just as there was light to let you see them. A bowl of water was slid over the sleek stone floor to me and I looked to the outline with fear. I asked shakily “W-Who are you? W-What do you want?”

It didn’t reply. It just stood there shifting slightly. I looked at the bowl of water, unsure of whether I should drink it or not. I couldn’t let go of the blanket or it would slip and I was not okay with showing myself off to something I couldn’t even see. I blinked slightly at the bowl of water before deciding I was going to get a closer look at the outline so I could find out if the water was safe to drink. I tried to get up but I was quickly stopped by an expanse of black feather that were tinted with so many colours. I tried again but I was stopped again by the same thing. I huffed and put weight on my broken leg, making it buckle beneath me and let me fall back down crying in pain. That’s when it came out of the shadows. I didn’t quite have the focus to take in the blue eyed angel with the giant black wings. He settled me back down into the nest and said something that made absolutely no sense. It wasn’t english or any other language I recognised. He placed his hand on my broken leg and took a deep breath. I felt a tingling sensation in my leg before the pain left me but I knew my leg was still broken from how I couldn’t move it without getting a whiff of pain. That’s when I took in the sight before me. The angel was indeed a man. He was only wearing a piece of fabric to cover his privates and his body was firm and muscular. It was covered in scars but that just intrigued me more. He was utterly gorgeous too. He had the brightest blue eyes I had ever seen, that were just so beautiful up close. His hair was dark brown and utterly debauched and untamed. His lips were pink and plump, looking gentle in contrast to his well defined jaw that held only a dusting of stubble on it. His lips were pulled into a tight frown as he looked at me and that’s when my eyes went to his wings. They were beautiful. So much more beautiful than a normal Angel’s wings. They were jet black with every colour of the rainbow tinted in the feathers. I asked still in awe “You’re the fallen Angel in the forest aren’t you?”

He tilted his head at me while furrowing his eyebrows with thought before slowly nodding his head at my words. He picked up the bowl of water as I sat up and said the word “Orsbi.”

I shook my head and replied “I don’t understand what you’re saying.” He frowned deeply and moved the bowl nearer to me instead, hoping I’d catch on. I just looked at him blankly. He sighed before drinking from it and gesturing for me to take the bowl. I took the bowl finally realising he wanted me to drink from it and watched as he spat the water out. I started drinking from it before coughing at the taste. It wasn’t just water. He took the bowl from me and said something else that I didn’t understand. He laid me back down, bringing the feather blanket up to my chin before patting my head awkwardly and going over to the logs and fire. He looked over at me awkwardly and I just blinked at him. This angel wasn’t violent at all, at least it wasn’t always violent. After a while of just watching as he sat near the fire and groomed his wings I asked “Do you have a name?”

He looked over at me and nodded before muttering the word “Castiel.”

I nodded in understanding and said “Castiel. That’s a very nice name.” He smiled a little at that and I asked “Uhh Castiel, I don’t mean to be rude but why did you bring me to your uhh cave home?" 

He came over to me and gestured to my bandages made of what seemed to be leaves. I asked "You brought me here to heal me?”

He nodded and put the bowl to my lips, getting me to drink some of the strange tasting water. He looked outside, seeing it was nightfall before looking at me and pointing outside. I asked “You want me to leave?”

He shook his head and pointed to himself. I asked “You are going to leave?”

He nodded and left without another word. I laid there just thinking over what was happening. A fallen Angel had taken me into it’s home and helped me with my injuries and then it left. I hoped he’d come back and of course he did but I was not expecting him to be carrying a deer with him but he was and it was very dead. It wasn’t until he took out a small knife did I realise he was going to gut and skin it. I turned away and blocked out the noises of him gutting and skinning the dead deer. When he was finished I dared to look at what he was doing and found him tying the thing to a wooden stand and roasting it over a fire. He came and sat next to me as it cooked and looked over my injuries. 

When he had finished that I could tell he wanted to talk to me but he didn’t speak english. He understood it but couldn’t speak it. I understood that english can be difficult to speak if you do not know how so I let it go and said softly “The deer isn’t going to be cooked for a while. What do you do around here for fun?" 

He picked up a piece of burned wood and ashes before drawing on the wall behind me. I smiled and watched as he drew what I presumed to be an Angel’s true form. I had learnt from Samandriel what a true form consisted of four animal faces and a lot of light and swirling grace. That was what he was drawing and it was beautiful. When he was done he passed it to me and helped me sit up. I drew a lily and he just watched as I concentrated on it for at least two hours. When I was finished he picked up another bowl of what looked like slime and gently put it over my drawing. It didn’t wipe it off but instead solidified over it as a sort of protective covering. He did the same to his before going over to check the deer. He laid me back down and gestured for me to get some sleep so I did. I was only woken when the deer was done. 

He sat by the logs away from me as we both ate and I couldn’t help but giggle whenever he’d glance over at me and shift. He obviously wasn’t used to his guests being rationally calm or knowing what he looked like. When we were done I realised it was daytime. He washed the bowls in a stream going through the cave before coming over to me and wrapping me in one of his furs. He got me to tuck it in so I was covered in something before squatting down and gesturing for me to get on his back. I did so very hesitantly and he tensed as I accidentally touched his wings. He took a deep breath, steadying himself before running out of the cave with me on his back and a knife resting in his mouth. I didn’t know where we were going or what he planned on doing but it became more apparent when he stopped by a field of wild vegetables. Sometimes the seeds from the estate fields got carried over into the forest. He kneeled down by some carrots and started digging it out a little with his knife. He picked out the ones that were ready to be picked and then moved onto whatever other vegetables were ready to be picked. He carried them in his arms back to his cave and used his wings to support me instead. I didn’t mind. He put the vegetables down before leaving with me again. He set us down in the forest after a while of walking to check my injuries before we kept on going. 

Before long we arrived near enough to the estate that you could see it. Not a lot of people were out working and I could hear footsteps nearby. Castiel climbed up a tree and hid us in the foliage, watching some of the workers pass, gossiping about how they hoped I was dead so they could make a pass at Andrew. They were supposed to be searching for me. Castiel frowned and muttered something in his little language before looking over to the estate. From where we were sitting we got a perfect view of my bedroom. I asked in a whisper "Do you usually sit up here?”

He nodded, avoiding my gaze and I asked “Do you often sit here and watch me by any chance?”

He nodded again and I smiled slightly. I had captured the attention of a fallen Angel for some reason. When he was done looking around he looked down to see if anyone was close by and saw Andrew and someone I didn’t recognise walking towards the tree we were in. Castiel seemed to start panicking seeing the unknown man. That’s when I saw the angel blade in the man’s pocket. He was an Angel Hunter. They have Hunters for the fallen Angels. Fallen Angels were deemed dangerous and to be put down by professional Hunters when a young politician got themselves killed trying to show they weren’t dangerous. I ran my fingers through his hair seeing if it would calm him down like it did with me when I was younger and he did calm down. The man looked up into the tree and luckily for us the leaves had covered us completely. 

When the man and Andrew walked away Castiel waited until they were completely gone before jumping out the tree with me and running for his cave quickly. 

When we got back he pulled a load of vines down over the entrance to the cave and laid me down in the feather nest. I asked “You’re afraid of Hunters?”

He nodded warily and I kissed his cheek saying softly “They won’t find you and I won’t tell anyone you’re here. I like the idea of having an angel watching over the estate. It’s calming.”

He smiled shyly at me, blushing slightly, before nodding and giving me more of the weird tasting water to drink. He was about the only Angel I knew that blushed. Angels were usually very emotionless but perhaps being fallen changes an Angel more than people think.

A week, it took a week for me to get better. I was so caught up on watching the fallen Angel I hardly realised I was healing so fast. It was when he wrapped me in a fur skin and took me to the outskirts of the estate that I got the feeling he wasn’t telling me something. He put me down and kissed my forehead before running off. He was dropping me off at home. He looked back though and nodded before running off completely. He was strange but in a good way. He understood english but didn’t speak it, he liked to draw on the walls of his cave, he’d spend hours just rolling around in the grass outside his cave purring and he’d spend hours just grooming his wings and taking ash out of them. I liked that about him though. He was mysterious and everytime I thought of him I smiled. I got up, keeping the fur skin wrapped around me before making my way to the house. I knocked on the door and Andrew answered it. He made a dramatic show of welcoming me back but I didn’t care. That’s when I was greeted by the hunter. 

He sat me down once I was dressed and bathed before asking “You were with the Angel?”

“Yes. He took care of my injuries” I replied suddenly very defensive over the Angel.

The hunter nodded and asked “Did it try and touch you in ways you’d deem inappropriate?”

“No. He didn’t touch me inappropriately. He was actually quite adamant that he was to stay away” I replied getting annoyed at the questions.

The Hunter noted something down and asked “Is it possible that you’re scared of him and only protecting him because you think he’ll kill you?”

“No! Do not assume that I am scared. I was actually a lot calmer in his presence than I have been in my own Fiancé’s presence!” I growled back. He concluded the question session there. Him and Andrew talked in hushed tone at my door but I heard every word. I sighed as I the Hunter, Gordon, said “I believe that this Angel has used some mind tricks to keep himself safe. He has been able to trick her into a false sense of security and made her believe he did nothing. I’m fairly certain she has seen the Angel’s face. He may be nearby to make sure she hasn’t told us anything we shouldn’t know.” Why couldn’t they just accept that Castiel was a good Angel. That night I looked to the tree that had a perfect view of my window and watched it carefully. I smiled seeing bright blue eyes through the tree leaves and waved. The leaves shifted and I caught a glimpse of black colour tinted feathers. I couldn’t help but sigh as my heart fluttered. Castiel was watching over me, my own guardian angel. I should’ve been worried that an Angel was stalking me but it didn’t bother me. He didn’t do anything, he just sat in the tree and watched my window like he was intrigued by me. I hoped I would be able to see him again, I hoped he’d let me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings : Traditional views is kind of predicted at this point since it’s part of the AU, starvation, captivity?, mild violence

It had been a few weeks since I had come back and everyone wanted to know what Castiel was like and what the experience was like. Gordon, the hunter, was still trying to get me to take him to Castiel but I refused saying I didn’t know where it was. He wanted to know what Castiel looked like too but I just said I didn’t get a good look because he stayed in the shadows. 

I saw Castiel in the trees everyday and it always made my heart flutter. I had found myself falling for the angel. He was gorgeous and extremely mysterious. I couldn’t help but fall for him. I woke up feeling happy and relaxed so I decided I’d walk along the edge of the estate. I wasn’t afraid even if everyone else was. I knew Castiel wouldn’t hurt me. I came to a stop seeing one of Castiel’s feather’s on the floor. I smiled picking it up before carrying it back to the house and putting it where no one would see it. It would be my little secret. No one could know he was nearby. I waved to the tree Castiel liked to perch in and saw the leaves shift before stilling completely. I smiled seeing the flash of blue and wondered what it would be like if he was allowed to be in the public. I could spend time with him and teach him how to speak english since he understood it so well. I was so caught up in day dreaming I didn’t see that Andrew could see in my window. I didn’t see that he saw me wave to Castiel or that he saw Castiel too. I didn’t see that he saw the feather that Castiel had _conveniently_ dropped in my path. I didn’t see him talking to Gordon about it all.

Over the next few days they were watching my interactions with Castiel carefully. They had figured out he liked to watch me and they had figured out that he had a soft spot for me so they were planning something to lure him out into the open. I didn’t notice though. I was too caught up in my forbidden interactions with the beautiful black winged Angel to notice. I didn’t really notice anything different when I was told I was to go talk to Gordon and Andrew about the Angel once more. It was a common thing by now but I also didn’t notice that they had picked a spot they knew Castiel could see and that they picked a time they knew Castiel would be watching. I smiled politely at both Gordon and Andrew and they got straight to the questioning. It was normal at first but It was when they started asking about Castiel watching me that I realised they had found me out. I still denied it though but Gordon just laughed and backhanded me across the face. I was knocked over and before I could even react Castiel was on him growling and punching at the hunter. His eyes were glowing and his feathers were razor sharp and ready to slice through his body. That was when Gordon trapped him. I tried to run to Castiel to help but Andrew held me back and all I could do was scream and watch as Castiel was put in chains and tugged into a hidden cage at the edge of the estate. Gordon had brought it with him. When Castiel was trapped in the cage Andrew growled in my ear “You are not to go near that thing! It is dangerous! You are forbidden from even looking at it!”

I could see Castiel’s sad expression as I was pulled into the house by Andrew. He looked defeated by the cage. It must’ve been made with holy oil. Holy oil was an Angel’s weakness other than an Angel blade. 

My window was blacked out so I couldn’t look at the Angel and Andrew had tried to lock me in my room but I slapped him and growled “If you even try and lock me in here I will never marry you! I will go back to Father and tell him of how you treated me so poorly and you will be arrested for abusing me and treating me like I’m some caged animal! How dare you use me as bait?! How dare you lock him up when he was only protecting me?! How dare you forbid me from seeing him?! I hate you!”

I pushed him out the room and took the key to my room so he couldn’t do anything. I was invited to dinner but I didn’t go. I stayed in my room clearing my window of the wood that was put up to block my view of Castiel. When I managed to take it down I sat there watching him. He was so confused and scared. I could see the fear in his eyes anytime anyone went near him. The girls were making a show of insulting him and calling him a pervert and a rapist and I could see some of the men were poking his wings. Charlie was with me and Sam and Dean were trying to get the people away from the cage. They were respectful of Castiel at least. Charlie asked “Y/n, why are you crying?”

“He didn’t do anything wrong Charlie. He’s a good Angel. He was only protecting me. He doesn’t deserve this!” I replied wiping the tears from my eyes. I took out my grandma’s big sweater and put it on over my grandma’s old jeans. She passed them down to me because she thought I’d like them better than dresses. I did. Charlie followed me out as I decided I’d protect him. I made it to the front of the cage and blocked everyone from going near him. The girls scoffed at me, calling me a whore before scurrying off to do chores. The men just shook their heads at me and spat on the floor in front of me before moving away too. Sam and Dean looked at me and Dean asked “I thought you weren’t allowed to see him?”

“I’m not but I don’t care. He doesn’t deserve to be treated like that. He’s done nothing wrong and he’s terrified!” I replied with determination. I felt Castiel’s hand on my sweater and I looked behind me to see him looking at me worried. I smiled softly and said “I’ll find a way to get you out of here. I promise. I’m not going to let anyone hurt you.” He looked at Sam and Dean scared and they approached slowly as if Castiel would kill them any second. Castiel backed away scared though. He wrapped his wings around him and curled in on himself whimpering as Sam and Dean came up to the front of the cage. They both went wide eyed and Sam said “He’s harmless. But he’s raped all those women?”

I shook my head and replied “He didn’t rape anyone. If he takes you it’s probably because you’re hurt. I wasn’t lying when I said he healed me. He’s a good Angel. He doesn’t speak english but he understands it. He must be terrified now and very upset. It’s cruel to lock him up like this!”

Dean kneeled down so Castiel and him are eye level before saying softly “Hey, we’re not gunna hurt you. You don’t have to hide from us. If Y/n says you’re a good guy then you are.” Castiel poked his head up and nodded gently. He said my name as if he was trying to memorise it before looking at me and saying it with a shy smile. I had never told him my name. Charlie came closer and asked “Is it safe?”

“He’s a sweetheart. He’s not going to hurt you unless you give him reason to” I replied, dragging Charlie closer to the cage. Castiel waved and Charlie waved back, making Castiel smile.

Bobby came over and asked “What are you idjits doing over here? If Gordon catches you he’ll beat you all silly.” Castiel growled not liking the sound of that and Bobby blinked at him.

I replied “He doesn’t like it when other people hurt each other. We’re over here because everyone was being rude to him.” Bobby watched Castiel carefully. Castiel just looked up at him with his big blue eyes before burying his face in my sweater. I could feel it getting wet but I didn’t care. I let Castiel cry. He didn’t want anyone to see. Bobby stalked off not saying another word and I just ran my fingers through Castiel’s hair trying to soothe him a little. Gordon was walking towards the cage so Charlie started dragging me away much to Castiel’s dislike. He didn’t want me to leave.

* * *

It had been three weeks now and Castiel was still in that cage. They had been starving him and Gordon wouldn’t kill him until Castiel relented and said he was a monster and deserved to die and gave Gordon the information he wanted. I couldn’t watch it. Andrew had tried to mend things between us by telling me that Castiel was bad and he was trying to protect me but I hated him with a passion now. I hadn’t spoken to him in three weeks. 

I had stolen some food from the kitchen like I had been for two weeks now and went out to give it to Castiel. No one was around him at that time at night. He was weak and I hated seeing him suffering like that. I knelt on the floor in front of him as he used the cage to keep him upright and made him drink the water I got him. He turned his head to face me and even though he was getting paler and weaker, his eyes were still shining brightly. I smiled softly at him and took a chunk of bread from the little selection I managed to steal for him. He opened his mouth a little and I put the bread in his mouth. He chewed slowly and accepted everything I gave him.

When I was finished he kissed my knuckles as I went to take away my hand and I couldn’t help but smile. I ran my fingers through his hair and said “I’ll find a way to get you out. You don’t deserve this.” He just nuzzled back into my hand and whimpered as I got up to leave. I couldn’t spend too much time with him or people might see and that can’t happen. If they saw me then I’d be found out and I don’t know what would happen but I wouldn’t be able to help Castiel. I knew that for sure. I waved as I left and didn’t dare look at his eyes. He didn’t like it when I left. He always got upset and his eyes never hid any of his pain.

The next day I was woken up to two of Gordon’s workers dragging me outside. I growled “Let me go! What are you doing?! Put me down!”

Gordon just chuckled as they stopped in front of him and said “Thank you boys. Keep her there for now. I think perhaps our guest hasn’t had enough motivation to tell me what I want to hear.” Everyone was gathering around us now and Castiel looked up from within his cage wide eyed with terror. Gordon was standing in front of his cage, just to the side so Castiel had a good view of me. He smirked at me and then Castiel before saying “Seeing as you have become attached to Miss L/n perhaps this will persuade you to tell me what I want to know. First of which is your name, then you tell me where your little forest home is and then you tell me how you deserve to be killed. You are after all, a monster!”

I shook my head at Castiel and said “Don’t say anything. Whatever you do don’t say anything.” Castiel was worried now. He didn’t know what they were going to do. Gordon nodded to his men and one of them punched me square in the jaw. A little blood poured from my mouth and Castiel was gripping the bars of his cage tightly with terror in his expression. Gordon nodded again and they hit me again but this time in my stomach. I didn’t cry in pain, I didn’t say or do anything. Andrew’s workers didn’t do anything but Bobby, Ellen, Sam, Dean and Charlie were all fighting to get them off me. Andrew just stood to the side with his head down. Castiel let out a whimper when one of Gordon’s men brought out a knife to try on me. Gordon put up his hand and looked to Castiel asking “You said something?”

Castiel gave me an apologetic look before muttering “C-Castiel.”

Gordon smiled sickly and said “Your name is Castiel. You are the great Castiel that Angels blame for their descent to Earth?”

Castiel nodded slowly while glancing over to me to make sure they weren’t hurting me. Gordon smirked and said “Wow, all hunters are going to worship me. After I’m done with you I’m going to become the most feared hunter in the world. Taking down the great Castiel, the spanner in the works of Heaven! Who thought something like you would actually have a heart? I mean you’re not just a monster to humans but to Angels too!”

He opened the cage and got his men to toss me in there. He laughed and said “If you like this angel so much then you can be up close and personal with him until he tells me what I want to hear.” Castiel took me into his arms before anyone could get near me and Gordon slammed the door shut and locked it again. Castiel ripped a piece of my nightie off and dabbed it in the water he had left before cleaning the cut on my lip from where I was hit. I looked up at him and said “You shouldn’t have said anything. I-I would’ve been fine.” He shook his head and hugged me tightly like he was trying to protect me from the world. Sam, Dean, Ellen, Bobby and Charlie came over and Dean said “This is out of order! This is illegal! I’ll call the police!”

“And tell them what boy? That a young girl was being hit by a Hunter and nearly tortured for protecting a Fallen Angel that happens to like her? The police would laugh in your face and Gordon would beat the shit out of you!” Bobby replied.

Charlie bit her lip and said “We’ve got to do something! This shouldn’t be happening!”

“You won’t do anything! None of you will! Unless you want me to punish you all for interfering in business that isn’t yours to interfere in? It should be happening! She has betrayed her own kind by consorting with that thing! She deserves to be with that monster in there as much as it does!” Andrew replied bitterly. Sam held Dean back and Ellen hugged Charlie and Andrew kicked dirt at Castiel and I before leaving while humming like nothing had happened.

Bobby sighed and said “We’ll think of somethin’. Charlie’s right, this shouldn’t be happening. I don’t care if that thing has killed thousands of people, hell it could be fighting alongside the devil all I care but if Y/n trusts it then we should too.” I nodded in understanding and they all walked away from the cage to avoid anyone getting suspicious. Castiel wrapped his wings around me, hiding me from everyone’s view and I settled down into his chest crying softly. I didn’t know how he had sworn to get revenge on Gordon for what he did to me, I didn’t know how he had made a promise to never let anyone hurt me again.

* * *

I think it had been a week since Gordon had put me in the cage with Castiel and he was starving both of us now. That was Castiel’s torture. He wasn’t just starving Castiel but me too. Castiel could live for months without food because he was an angel but I couldn’t. Gordon would come everyday to see if Castiel had anything he wanted to say in exchange for food but I never let Castiel say anything even if I felt like I was wasting away. I woke up to Castiel’s wings surrounding me like usual. I could hear the girl workers outside the cage insulting Castiel and I both. Castiel hugged me closer to him and growled at the girls outside the cage. They yelped in fear and ran off, they were all terrified of Castiel. Most of the girl workers on the estate didn’t like me because they were jealous and now it seemed like they had the perfect excuse to insult me. 

I looked up at Castiel and he just smiled shyly at me while rubbing my arms to try and soothe me. He wasn’t very good at human gestures but what he saw from others he liked to try out. Gordon, Andrew and Gordon’s men came over to the cage like every morning only this time Gordon came into the cage and grabbed me away from Castiel. One of Gordon’s men was holding Castiel’s chains so he couldn’t get to Gordon. I fought against him weakly from having little to no energy and Gordon snarled “Let’s see how she does without her clothes. Winter is settling in, I bet the cold isn’t going to be so forgiving.” I screamed at him as he tore my clothes off me and Castiel’s eyes started glowing bright red seeing my distress. Angel’s eyes never glowed red but there was a rumour that when Angels fall they get the ability to get so angry there eyes with glow red instead of blue and there dominant or submissive side will come out. Castiel was a dominant, you could tell. Gordon threw me back at Castiel once I was stripped and laughed taking the torn ruins of my nightie with him. Castiel covered me with his wings keeping my dignity and growled at anyone who came close to the cage. His eyes were glowing orange now with a hint of blue getting through but I could tell he was still mad.

I was freezing because of course Gordon chose the day that it snowed to strip me of my only clothes. Castiel wrapped himself around me and his wings started vibrating around me. I felt heat start radiating off them and heat me up. He kissed my forehead and said something I didn’t understand. 

I cried most of the day, hating myself for it too because it just showed how weak I was. At the end of the day Gordon came back and said “If you tell me where you live in the forest I’ll let her wear something.” Castiel just growled with his eyes glowing red before hugging me closer to him so we were pressed against each other. His whole body was radiating heat and I could tell that was using up his energy but I was too concerned with keeping warm to care for that moment. Gordon scoffed and said “Suit yourself, don’t come crying to me when you can’t generate anymore heat for her and she gets ill from hypothermia. I bet you like her better like this too. I bet you’d happily take her right now in front of the whole estate. Pervert!”

I snapped my head towards Gordon and growled “Call him a pervert again and I’ll rip your throat out with my teeth! He’s not the one who crops a feel at young girls anytime he can!”

Gordon glared at me before storming off unimpressed. Castiel nuzzled against my hair and watched as people passed us with disapproving looks. They all thought I was his lover. I wasn’t. I was just his friend. I did have a crush on him but I wasn’t his lover. He seemed too pure to want to have sex. I knew Fallen Angels didn’t care for the sins but he still seemed innocent. 

My friends stayed away, talking in hushed whispers to each other every now and then. I understood why they stayed away. They were planning something but needed to look like they weren’t. They were trying not to be suspicious. 

I felt too tired now. Castiel’s heat and scent were consuming me and it made me sleepy. I nuzzled against him and got comfortable before drifting off to sleep in the arms of my warm angel. We’d get out one way or another.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings : Death I guess, it’s not graphic though. Sam is pervy for like two seconds before Dean sets him right again. Cas isn’t as cute and cuddly as he seems. Angsty I guess, a little fluff in there too.

Another week was gone and Castiel was getting extremely worried. He had tried healing me with his grace but it was only a temporary fix because his grace couldn’t heal me properly like a normal Angel’s could. Angel’s could heal but Fallen Angel’s were cut off from most of their grace’s healing power. I was getting weaker thanks to the winter freezing my bare body and the fact I was being starved. He was running out of energy to keep me warm and he needed to make me better fast but he couldn’t do that stuck in a cage. Anytime Gordon would come he would turn red eyed but he didn’t do anything.

That all changed when exactly two weeks had passed.

Gordon opened the cage and one of his men came in with him. The man took me away from Castiel making Castiel growl and try to get me back only to be stopped by the chains around his neck. Gordon squatted in front of Castiel and said “Now I’ve been patient with you these two weeks. I even let you keep your little girlfriend but you still haven’t been all that cooperative so here is what’s going to happen. You’re going to tell me where I can find your halo in that home of yours and where your home is or my man Kubrick here is going take Y/n and have a little fun with her.” Castiel said nothing he just glared not believing even Gordon would go that far. Gordon sighed and said “Suit yourself. Kubrick, go ahead. It’s not like she can fight you.” The man smiled sickly at me and pinned me against the cage wall and started feeling me up. I protested weakly, trying to push him off but failing miserable since I was so weak. That’s when Castiel snapped. His wings feathers became razor sharp and his eyes pulsed glowing red. He stood up with fury and moved towards Kubrick easily. The chain around his neck broke easily and he quickly threw Kubrick to the other side of the cage before cutting Gordon with his wings so he couldn’t do anything as Castiel picked me up and ran out the cage with me hugged to him tightly. 

Everyone just watched as Castiel ran off into the forest with me cuddled to him in his arms. No one tried to stop him just in case they got hurt by his suddenly very terrifying wings. I grabbed onto the inside of his wings and he quickly changed that side’s feathers so I wouldn’t get hurt. I felt tears form in my eyes as I apologised to him, for not being strong enough to fight Kubrick, and he just kept running even with Gordon’s men coming for us. He managed to ditch them by a river and quickly jumped over the river before running to his cave. Once back in his cave he put me in his nest and covered me up so I’d be warm. He put an extra fur skin over the feather blanket just to be sure before going out to get something to eat and fast.

When he came back he was holding a dead chicken and an alive one. He put the one that was alive in a small chicken coop in the corner of the cave before preparing the dead chicken to be cooked and eaten. I didn’t look away like before. He was doing it much faster than with the deer.

When he was roasting it he came over to me and sat behind me trying to keep me as warm as possible. The chicken didn’t take as long to cook as the deer did and that seemed to please Castiel. He sat behind me to help me stay upright while he got me to eat. He ate a little himself but I ate most of what he put in a bowl for me. Once I had eaten he got me some water and I don’t think I had ever drank so much in so little time before. He covered the door with the vines he usually used to cover the door before coming back in and sitting next to me in his nest. I leant against him and breathed out tiredly “Thank you.” He kissed my forehead before laying me down and getting me to sleep.

* * *

The week passed quickly. He’d be out nearly all day and come back at night bleary eyed with his feathers ruffled. I’d be worried all day that Gordon had found him but he always came back before night fall with food. He never came back empty handed. 

I sighed waiting for him to come back from the safety of his nest and drew on the wall behind me to pass the time. He had made me a sort of chiton. It was tied at the shoulders and I had a rope around my waist to keep it fastened to me. It still felt strange not wearing underwear but then again he only wore a piece of fabric that wrapped around his waist so I suppose I shouldn’t complain. I got up and looked outside the cave to see if I could see him coming. I did see him coming but his hands were in chains and he was being led by Gordon. He looked like he had been crying. I took a deep breath before picking up the ring of gold metal that was his Halo. To kill an Fallen Angel you would snap there Halo before you used an Angel blade or the Angel wouldn’t die. I took the Halo with me as I ran through the cave to a hiding place. I hid behind one of the cave walls and heard Gordon’s heavy boots hit the cave floor. He and his men searched Castiel’s home for the Halo and Gordon growled “She has it! Find her! She couldn’t have gone far!”

I picked up a rock while putting the halo on my wrist and when one of Gordon’s men found me I hit the guy on the head with the rock. He fell to the floor with a heavily thud and I froze thinking I had killed him but no I had just knocked him out. I took the blade he had on him and listened as Gordon growled at Castiel “We will find her and when we do we will snap that useless ring of metal and shove an Angel blade through her heart! I will make you watch her die and then I will take your own life just like you’ll beg me to!”

Castiel didn’t answer back. I looked at the ring of metal and saw a similar looking loop of metal near the nest. I got the fire ashes before Gordon could notice before painting it over the Halo and putting it in the place the other ring of metal was in. I took the useless ring of metal and saw the slimy stuff that Castiel used to preserve his paintings. It glowed gold when it was on metal. I remembered accidentally spilling it on some of the metal Castiel had collected over the years. I thought he was upset with me but he wasn’t. 

Gordon was too preoccupied yelling at his men to realise I was slicking the ring up with the slimy stuff. Once it dried on the metal it started glowing gold. That’s when I revealed myself. Castiel shook his head at me trying to warn me to run away and not to give what he thought was his Halo over to Gordon. Gordon smirked at me and said “Aww, you’re trying to be the hero.”

I pointed the blade I had in my hands at him and replied feigning fear “L-Let him go! I won’t ask you again!”

Gordon just laughed and his men charged at me, easily grabbing hold of me and taking the glowing ring of metal and the blade I was holding. Gordon took the ring in his hands and laughed before snarling at Castiel “I believe it’s time I made good on those promises I made.” He nodded to his men and Castiel and I were taken back to the estate. The place looked miserable and Andrew looked like a crazed alcoholic. My friends looked at Castiel and I with fear and when we were thrown to the floor on our knees in front of Gordon everyone started gathering. Castiel took my hand and squeezed it trying to reassure me that he didn’t blame me for letting his Halo get taken. I squeezed back and watched as Gordon laughed manically while using blacksmith’s tools to break the fake Halo. When it broke Castiel screwed his eyes shut expecting to feel something but he didn’t feel a thing. He glanced over at me and saw I was smiling to myself. That’s when he caught on. He pretended to feel something and Gordon chuckled looking at me. He fisted my hair in his hands, making me look up at him before saying “You have two options girl. You can either die with him or you can grovel to be taken back and I’ll decide what your punishment will be for betraying your own kind!”

I groveled and I knew it made me look weak but Castiel wasn’t going to die and I could take whatever punishment Gordon was going to give me if Castiel didn’t wake up immediately after he was ‘killed’. Gordon smiled sickly at me before taking out his angel blade and getting Castiel to his feet. Castiel gave me one last smile before Gordon impaled him with the blade. As soon as Castiel hit the floor I shed a few tears, because he was still stabbed, and watched as Gordon turned to me. He smirked and said “Seeing as you liked being that Monsters slut so much you can be mine from now on. Your fiancé over there has given up on you. Even went as far as sending a letter to your father saying you were killed and your remains never found so he wouldn’t come here.” I swallowed thickly and just as I went to nod Castiel got up and took the blade from Gordon. He stabbed Gordon in the leg making him fall to the floor before throwing him across the estate and away from me. He growled something I didn’t understand yet again before Gordon’s men went to attack Castiel. Castiel just roared at them all and made them all run off the estate. Gordon snuck up on me and pulled my hair back and pressed a knife to my throat growling “You bitch! You swapped out the Halo with some metal ring! You’re going to pay for it!”

Before he did anything Dean tackled him to the floor while Castiel took me into his arms and away from Gordon. Andrew staggered towards us throwing an empty bottle of whiskey to the floor and raged “You Bitch! You could’ve had me but no you’d rather be some Fallen Angel’s whore! He’s a monster and you’d choose him over me! You deserve to die!” 

Andrew raised a gun at Castiel and I and Castiel moved me behind him before advancing on Andrew. Andrew shot Castiel a few time but nothing happened to Castiel. He just kept moving towards Andrew. 

When he reached Andrew he took hold of his throat and growled “ _Elasa trian bolape a el adagita page, ge totza_ (You shall be the one to die, not her)”

Andrew gasped for air as Castiel strangled him while lifting him off the ground. Everyone watched as Andrew struggled to breathe and they all looked terrified of Castiel. I whimpered quietly “Cas, please. H-He may be a bad guy but you shouldn’t lower yourself to his level. He’s in the wrong, don’t put yourself in the wrong too. Let him go, please.” Castiel looked at me and saw I was crying. He let go of Andrew immediately and came over to me and hugged me. He said slowly as if he was sounding out the words “Sorry.” I nodded in understanding and Andrew got up off the floor and took the gun in his hands. 

He pointed it at Gordon and said “You promised me she’d come back to me! You promised me he’d die! You haven’t done a good job Gordon!”

Sam yanked Dean out the way of Gordon and I tried to stop Andrew from doing it but Castiel held me back as Andrew shot Gordon between the eyes. Gordon didn’t even have the strength to try and run away, Dean had pummeled him. He was just laying their bruised and broken and Andrew shot him between the eyes. Gordon dropped dead immediately. Andrew laughed manically and said “And now for the monster and the monster’s whore!”

Just as he was about to take another shot at me Charlie knocked him out with a spade and said “That was for all those years of treating me like shit. Peace out bitch! Oh and I called the police, they’ll be here soon.” 

Castiel let me go and looked towards the entrance to the estate as he heard the sound of a carriage. He kissed my forehead before running off the estate in a hurry to hide from any of the police. 

When the police got there they arrested Andrew for the murder of Gordon and for abusing me the way he did. My family was alerted that I wasn’t in fact Dead but actually very healthy. The entire estate’s workers lied and told the police that Andrew thought I had been taken by a Fallen Angel so he hired a Hunter but the Hunter was just as off the rails as him and they ended up doing all the things they did to just me and imagined Castiel. My friends made sure they all told that story and the police bought it pretty well. I was left with the estate and the land. I was even made to sign a contract saying I owned the place. 

After that the police left Sam, Dean and Charlie all hugged me and Dean said “He just left.”

I nodded and replied “He probably didn’t want the police to arrest him.”

Dean nodded and said “Come on let’s get you something to eat and drink and some proper clothes." 

I looked down at my chiton and asked "What’s wrong with my chiton?”

Sam smirked and replied “Nothing except the open side doesn’t leave a lot to the imagination.” I wrapped my arms around myself embarrassed and Dean hit Sam round the head for continuing to look. Charlie escorted me into the house and ordered the girls to get me something to eat. They all refused and I decided before I did anything I was going to make it very clear what was going to happen now. I called everyone to the back garden and said loud and clear to everyone “I just thought I’d make myself clear now before any of you try and start a rebellion. I am not your owner. If you want to leave then leave. I’m not stopping you. Frankly I’d like everyone who doesn’t like me to leave because I don’t have the patience to deal with rudeness. For those who want to stay then you can work as a way of paying rent and I will pay you for any manual labour you do on the farm and fields. For those who stay I want to make it clear that the Angel Castiel is to be left alone and treated with respect. If you do not feel that is fair then leave now before I decide to bring your papers to city hall and make you leave." 

Sam, Dean, Ellen, Charlie and Bobby all stayed put but most of the others left. The only other ones that stayed were Jo, Ellen’s daughter, and Kevin. Kevin was the stable boy. I watched as the other workers packed up what little they had left and got their papers from me so they can still work after they leave the estate. When everyone was gone Sam asked "So what now?”

“Like I said I’m not your owners. I’m your equal so we will all work on the estate together. There are more than enough rooms in the house for you guys so you’re all more than welcome to stay in there rather than the old barn that Andrew used for you guys” I replied with a smile.

Everyone smiled back at me and Dean said “We’ll go get our stuff then and pick our rooms. Seriously, go change out that thing. It makes you look like you’ve stepped out of ancient greece.”

I nodded and replied “I like to think I look more like the muses from Hercules, the disney movie. My grandma used to have one of the last working tv’s and she used to play her movies on it for me. One of my favourites was Hercules.”

Charlie smiled and said “Weren’t the muses from that movie soul singers. Like Aretha Franklin.” I nodded and she smiled continuing “Well I’d say you’re more of an Aretha than a muse. You’ve got the whole respect thing going on.”

I chuckled lightly and replied “Well thank you. Now if you’ll all excuse me I’m going to go get into something a little less revealing.” They all nodded and wandered off to the old barn to collect their things. I went to walk back into the house when I caught a glimpse of blue coming from the trees. I smiled and went inside hoping to lure Castiel out and into the open. It was safe for him now. I wanted him to know that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings : Cute as hell Castiel, cute domestic situations, okay so basically just fluff overload. Nothing really all that bad except nudity and Cas gets a little handsy not really understanding the situation

It had been two months since I had taken over the estate and it was going well. Everyone worked well together and I had hoped to be able to go see my father but he had passed away and he had no idea I was alive thanks to Andrew. I had cleared that up when I left for the funeral and when I came back I didn’t move for a week. That was the week Castiel stopped watching from the edge of the forest. I didn’t go out to meet him all that week and he got worried so he wandered onto the estate in search of me. He’s not a very social creature so when he does come onto the estate now he doesn’t say much to the others. He usually helps me with what I’m doing at the time. He had been learning how to speak english and he had been teaching me enochian. That was what the language he always spoke was.

I was out on the field helping Ellen pick the new harvest of wheat and that’s when Castiel popped up from behind a tree. He didn’t approach at first, he just looked around the field before coming over to me still wary of an attack. I had assured him that no one was going to hurt him but he was still reluctant to believe that. I smiled at him, taking a break at hacking at the wheat and he took the scythe from me looking at it with curiosity. I chuckled and said “You use it to harvest the wheat. Like what Ellen is doing over there.”

He nodded in understanding and replied “To harvest.” I nodded and took the scythe from him before getting back to what I was doing. He followed behind me, watching with curious eyes and I couldn’t help but find the way he tilted his head to the side in confusion utterly adorable. When Ellen and I had finished our shift of harvesting we passed our stuff onto Sam and Dean. Dean smiled at Castiel and said “Hey Cas. You seem relaxed today.”

Castiel nodded and replied with a smile “Hello Dean.” Dean was always happy when Castiel actually answered him. Castiel must’ve been in a social mood that day because he hardly ever replied to Dean or anyone else to be completely honest. He’d just nod. He did that to everyone but me though. He was getting better though. I sat down with Ellen as she passed me a glass of lemonade and Castiel sat on the floor next to me. I laughed lightly and said “Castiel, you can sit on a chair. They won’t bite.” He looked at the chairs warily before pulling one over so it was closer to me and perching on it.

Ellen chuckled and said “He looks like a bird.” He flapped his wings settling down and frowned a little at Ellen for suggesting he was a bird. Ellen just laughed more. For the rest of the day he followed me around learning more English and I even learnt a little more Enochian. At Dinner Charlie asked “Cas, since you come here everyday and spend the day here I was thinking perhaps you’d like to live on the estate? We’ve got plenty of room for you.” Everyone looked at him expectantly and he looked a little uncomfortable. He looked at me and said something I didn’t understand. Well actually there were words I did pick up on like home and no. I asked “You don’t want to come here?”

He shook his head and looked down at his hands thinking before muttering “Intrude.” Oh now I understood. He thought he was intruding or that there would be intruders.

I smiled softly at him and said “Castiel you wouldn’t be intruding here and I can assure you there will be no intruders here. No one’s going to hurt you. You’re our friend.” Everyone nodded in agreement with me and he looked at everyone before nodding to me. I smiled and asked “So you will come live with us here then?”

He nodded again and Dean said excitedly “Alright then. Sam and I will go with him to help pack up his stuff.” Castiel shook his head worriedly and Dean sighed. Castiel didn’t like anyone knowing where his cave was. 

I smiled softly and said “I’ll come with you. That better?”

Castiel nodded, smiling shyly and Dean pouted. He was sulking now because he wanted to see Castiel’s cave. Bobby hit Dean round the head for being childish and Jo giggled out “Dean got in trouble.” Ellen hit her round the back of the head and Kevin looked at Jo concerned. He had a crush on her, it was cute. Sam rolled his eyes and Charlie was smiling excitedly. She was a little obsessed with Angels. I mean I was curious but she was ready to ask Castiel twenty different question on just his wings.

Once we had finished dinner Jo and Kevin did the dishes and the others started a game of poker. Castiel and I took that time as our opportunity to go to his cave and get his things. The problem with going after dark was that Castiel got extremely protective of me and I was constantly at his side surrounded by wing. He said when it got dark the forest got dangerous so that’s why he was being so protective.

When we reached his cave I helped him pack away all his things and when we left he put the vines over his cave so no one would just wander in. We arrived back at the estate when the moon was high in the sky. Bobby and Dean were outside sitting on the patio. They were having a beer together. Bobby and Dean nodded to us and Castiel nodded back. I just waved and smiled. Charlie got up from the kitchen table seeing Castiel and I and she asked “Uhh if you’re putting Cas in a room there’s one next to mine?”

Castiel shook his head and mumbled out “Share.”

Charlie blushed and asked “Share with who?”

I knew she was more embarrassed than flattered because as much as she loved Castiel, she just didn’t swing that way. She too had a crush on Jo but no one knew except me. Castiel looked at me and smiled before replying “Y/n.”

I sighed and said “Fine you can share a room with me but if you push me out of bed I will not be happy.” He smiled following me up to my room with Charlie following after us. Castiel looked at the bed warily before testing it and deciding he liked it. He curled up in a ball in the middle of the bed and I sighed saying “Castiel, you have to move over and that’s not how you lay on a bed.” He pouted at me and settled his wings over himself to show he wasn’t going to move.

Charlie chuckled and said “I don’t think he understands the concept of sharing.” I laughed lightly and he got up again with a sigh. He got out his feather blankets from a basket I had taken with us and put them over the duvet and pillows. He got out his silver collection and all his little odds and sods, putting them all over the place before taking out his halo and looking for a safe place to put it. Charlie was preoccupied with looking at the woven feather blankets so I showed him my hiding place for anything precious to me and he put his halo in there. I covered my hiding place back up and Charlie asked “How did you make these?”

He picked up a few feathers from the basket and started weaving them together. She looked at him in awe as he did it. When I had finally got her out the room because I wanted to sleep Castiel looked at me expectantly. I smiled and said “I’m going to go get ready for bed. No more curling up in the middle or I won’t be able to lay down in bed.” He nodded in understanding and I picked up my nightie and went to the bathroom with it. When I came out Castiel was curled up in the middle of the bed and I chuckled seeing he had deconstructed my bed. The duvet made the outside of his nest by outlining the bed with the pillows covering the mattress to make the base and the blankets were on top of him. He opened his eyes and smiled cheekily at me. I tutted at him and asked “Now where am I supposed to sleep?”

He had made the nest big enough for the both of us but his wings were spread out across the whole nest he had made on top of my bed. He moved his wings so I could get in underneath them and patted the spot next to him. He used to curl up with me in his nest in his cave. He never did anything. He just laid there with me and frankly I did like the company. I sighed giving into his puppy dog eyes and getting under the feather blankets and laying next to him. He wings settled above me, plunging us into darkness and I asked “You realise Ellen is going to kill you for deconstructing the bed she helped me make perfectly right?”

He just smiled and nuzzled against the pillows purring. He didn’t seem to care. He liked the new materials for his nest. I ran my fingers through his hair and said “Fine, I guess you’ll die happy at least. Goodnight Castiel.”

He kissed my forehead and replied “Goodnight Y/n.” I smiled and closed my eyes drifting off to sleep in the soft bed nest he had made.

In the morning I was woken up by Ellen yelling “What the hell did you do to the bed?!”

Castiel poked his head up and replied sleepily “Nest.” Ellen gave him one of her deadly looks and he smiled saying “No need to construct now. Already constructed.” His English was getting better, he could form whole sentences now if he wanted to. She sighed and looked around the nest to find me but she didn’t. Castiel liked to cover me with his wings, he said it was for protection. She frowned and asked “Castiel, where’s Y/n?”

He moved his wing and revealed me just waking up. I hugged the feather blanket closer and tried to nudge Castiel to move his wing back but he didn’t. I liked having his wing over me, it was strangely calming. I whined at him when he didn’t move it back and headbutted his side before burying myself to where his wing covered me completely. Ellen chuckled and said “Make sure she’s up and ready for breakfast in half an hour.” Castiel nodded and Ellen left us alone. He moved his wing again and I growled as I couldn’t find it. He chuckled and gently caressed my cheeks, making me open my eyes. I pouted at him and he just kissed my forehead before getting up and stretching. And yes stretching included his wings, which meant many things got knocked over by them in the process. I looked him over and said “I think it’s time we got you some clothes.” He looked down at himself and frowned at me. I just chuckled and wandered down the hall to Dean’s room. He let Castiel borrow some of his boxers and jeans and when I got back to my room I found the Angel looking through my clothes. He was looking at one of my bras with utter bewilderment. I took it off him blushing scarlet and said “Those are called bras. They’re women’s underwear. These are men’s clothes. This is to replace that piece of fabric.” He went to put them on but I took the jeans and boxers from him before saying “But first you have to have a bath.” He went wide eyed with terror at the sound of bath and went to hide in the bed nest. I stopped him though and dragged him by his wing to my bathroom. He whined and whimpered at me to stop but I locked the door and said “You are having a bath whether you like it or not.”

I ran him a nice hot bath and went to leave saying “Now take off the fabric and get in the bath. The soap is on the side and the shampoo is in the bottle. The shampoo you put on your hand but only a little. Like the size of the dip in your palm when you cup it. You then rub it in your hair and rinse it out with water. The soap you get wet and then rub it on your hands before rubbing your hands over yourself including your privates.” He stopped me from leaving by putting his hand on my arm and whimpered at me.

I shook my head at him and he asked desperately “Have bath with me?”

He looked like a child having a bath alone for the first time ever. He looked scared too. He sniffled as tears formed in his eyes and I sighed out finally relenting “Fine I’ll have one with you if it makes you feel better.”

He smiled at me and hugged me tightly before replying “Very better.”  I blushed realising we’d see each other naked and he tilted his head to the side at me. He asked a little worried as I looked down at my hands “What’s wrong? Did I do something?”

I smiled shyly at him still blushing and replied “Well if I have a bath with you then we’ll see each other naked and people don’t usually see each other naked unless they are in a romantic relationship.”

He considered it before replying “Angels do not care much for clothes. No point in putting them on. We’re not ashamed of letting others see us. Not ashamed to let you see me.”

I nodded in understanding and said “Just don’t judge me. I know I’m not very pretty and I’m not much to look at.” He frowned slightly but nodded anyway before removing the piece of fabric he always kept around his waist. It was safe to say the Angel wasn’t lacking in that area. If it wasn’t for the fact I was still busy feeling anxious about disrobing I would probably have stared at him blushing like a virgin. I took a deep breath before taking off my nightie. I know I had been naked in front of him before but that was different. He didn’t see me properly and I was preoccupied trying not to starve to death or die in general. I wrapped my arms around myself and mumbled out “I know I’m not that pretty so don’t give me those pitying eyes of yours.”

He came over to me smiling sincerely and kissed my forehead breathing out “Beautiful.” I blushed harder than I already was and he got into the bath. He moved forward so there was space for me behind him and I quickly moved to get into the bath behind him. He picked up the shampoo and made a thoughtful noise before going to put all of it on his hands. I stopped him and said “No, only a little. Like I told you.” I put some on my own hands to show him and he ducked under the water to wet his hair. He pressed himself against me and looked at me expectantly. Was he seriously expecting me to wash him? He blinked at me still expecting something and I sighed. So apparently he was. I started lathering up the shampoo in his hair and he started purring and pushing his head into my hand as I massaged the shampoo down to his scalp. Wow this angel liked shampoo. I smiled and said “See, having a bath isn’t that bad.” He nodded and I rinsed the shampoo out with a jug that was next to me.

I looked at his wings and asked “Do you need to wash your wings?”

He nodded and pointed to the shampoo. I got some more and started massaging and lathering up the shampoo into his wings. He purred even louder, shoving his wings into my hands eagerly. I smiled happily as he relaxed completely and I continued massaging his whole wing until I got to his oil glands. That’s when he pulled his wings back gasping. He shook his head and relaxed again before letting me continue. I skimmed over his glands being careful not to touch them too much and when I finally got every part of his wings covered in shampoo I rinsed it all out. He moved so he was facing me and picked up the soap looking rather confused. I made him dip it into the water and then rub it over his hands to get a good lather going before taking it and putting it to the side. I then put his hands on his chest and he started experimenting with washing himself. When he got to his privates he was very confused because they were under the water and he didn’t know how to get the soap to them. I sighed and said “Stand up and do it.” He nodded and stood up. Of course that gave me a perfect view of him and I couldn’t help but blush. I looked away as he washed his privates and ass and only looked back when he sat down. He smiled at me and then picked up the shampoo. I looked at him confused since he was done but he pulled me towards him and turned me around. He then put the shampoo on my hair and started doing what I had done. I couldn’t help but smile when he chuckled at what he was doing.

When he was done washing my hair he picked up the soap to continue. I stopped him and said “Castiel, it’s inappropriate for you to wash me. I am perfectly capable of washing myself.” He pouted at me and gave me those damn puppy dog eyes that always made me cave and of course this time was no different. I sighed and let him continue and concentrated on thinking on something else that wasn’t his hands sliding over my body, massaging soap into my skin. He didn’t make it very easy as he experimented with washing my breasts. I had to stop him and move his hands down because he got curious to why my body reacted the way it did. Realisation hit him when I moved his hands down and he blushed scarlet. I chuckled and said “I think I can continue from now on.” He nodded clearing his throat awkwardly and I kissed his cheek. He only wanted to help me and practice his new found skills. He smiled shyly and looked away from me as I washed myself properly.

When I was done I got out and got us some big fluffy towels. He followed example and I wrapped one around his waist and another around his dripping wet wings. I wrapped one around myself and towel dried his wings for him. When I had finished I went into my bedroom to get my work jeans and blouse before giving him his own clothes and saying “You get changed in here and I’ll get changed in the bathroom. From now on I expect you to bathe by yourself.” He nodded in understanding and I went into the bathroom blushing at how I had bathed with an angel and let him wash me. I am surely going to hell for letting him touch me like that. 

When I was dressed I went out into the bedroom and found Castiel putting oil over his wings. He had put on the boxers and jeans I got him and he did look a lot more decent. His hair was all fluffy and it was adorable. He smiled when he saw me and I waited for him to finish with his wings before we went down for breakfast. When we went down Dean smiled at Castiel saying “Look at you, all domesticated. Hope those jeans fit you. I think I picked out a good sized pair for you.”

Castiel smiled and replied “They fit well. Thank you.” Everyone smiled as we sat down with them and as we got through breakfast Castiel had eased up more and more. I think living with him was going to be easier than I first thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings : Cas goes into Rut. Smut. Hannah is kind of a Bitch. Cas is very persuading and sexy. I suppose there is angst in this part but it’s not heavy :)

Four months and Castiel was living quite comfortably with us. He still wouldn’t wear shoes but Dean and I were working on that. It was funny to watch Castiel run away from Dean anytime Dean tried to put shoes on him. Not so funny when Castiel decided he’d use me as his shield. He’d literally run away with me on his back until he felt Dean was far away enough to put me down to act as his shield.

I sighed as Castiel and I finished up milking the cows. He just wanted to help so he could get the cream. He strangely loved cream, it was cute. I smiled as he carried the bucket over to the huge metal milk containers and poured the milk into the container for me. He was now the strongest on the estate so he did most of the heavy lifting with Dean.

When he had poured the milk into the container he put the lid on the container and put it in a refrigerated room we kept behind the milking den. He smiled at me as I led him out and into the estate but then froze seeing the same thing as I was. There was a very naked Fallen angel woman standing outside the house. She was very pretty with flowing dark brown hair but I got an eye full I really didn’t need to see. She smiled seeing Castiel but Castiel didn’t smile back. He eyed her suspiciously before moving me behind him protectively. By then she had saw me and looked a little murderous. She stormed over to us frowning deeply now and said in perfect english “Castiel, you weren’t in your cave. I was worried so I travelled here. I have come to rescue you from your captor. Obviously this woman is holding you captive. Let me dispose of her.”

I blinked at her, completely confused by who this Angel was, from behind Castiel and Castiel replied “Hannah I am here willingly. This is my friend Y/n and I have told you time and time again that I do not wish to be with you and that you are to stop contacting me! That includes visiting me! Now leave!”

The woman angel, Hannah, scoffed and said “Castiel all other Angels have shut you out but I have not. You should love me! You will love me! Now please! Come back to the cave with me, you don’t need to pretend that you want to stay here.”

I frowned at her and replied “If Castiel doesn’t want you here or love you then I doubt begging is going to change his mind in a matter of seconds.” Hannah growled at me and went to attack me but Castiel growled back and flared his wings so she couldn’t get to me. Hannah stepped back a little dumbfounded and confused and Castiel just picked me up and stormed off towards the house with anger. I looked back at Hannah and saw she was following. I looked at Castiel and said “You realise I can walk don’t you?”

“I am aware that you can walk but I’d rather carry you in her presence. I don’t want her to harm you in any way” Castiel replied a lot softer than he was with Hannah. I nodded and rested my head on his shoulder. Did I mention that Castiel could now speak fluent English and he was extremely formal no matter how much Dean tried to change that. 

Hannah followed us up to our room and Castiel growled as she stepped in front of him. She frowned and said “See sense. No other angel would mate with you and I would. You’ll end up alone if you don’t accept and you’d have no legacy Castiel.” Castiel moved past her and laid me in the ever blanket growing nest he had made when he first moved in.

He wrapped me in a few blankets and I said “Castiel, I’m not tired or cold so would you care to explain why you are smothering me with blankets.”

He sat behind me, wrapping his arms around me and replied “I am showing her she is not allowed to harm you. She sees all women as threats. She killed a woman I was healing of injury one time and that is how the rumours started of me being dangerous and a rapist.”

She growled “I was protecting you from whores! You are my beloved! Now stop with the territory show! She is nothing but some cheap whore! I am an irreplaceable mate and you know it! She couldn’t give you your children!”

“I have you know she is fertile! You are not however so do not play that card with me! She is only my friend! You are not my mate or my friend and you are replaceable! She is not cheap or a whore either! She is one of a kind and extremely beautiful! Don’t you dare insult her!” he growled back with the extra domineering feature of his wings flaring for intimidation.

I felt Castiel pull me closer in my blanket cocoon and I asked “Why don’t you give her a chance? It’s obvious she cares about you, I’m going away for a couple of weeks to go see my friend so it’s not like she will have any threats. Jo is with Kevin, Charlie would be more into her than anything and Sam and Dean are both straight. Ellen and Bobby are happily married too so everyone is safe.”

She blinked at me in confusion and asked “Y-You’re trying to help me even though you are a whore trying to steal him from me?”

“I am not a whore and I’m not trying to steal anyone from anyone. I am just a rich fatherless girl who is friends with a Fallen Angel my ex fiance tried to have killed. Now I am going to pack to go see my friend. He wants me there for the opening of his library. He’s really excited about it” I replied with a smile.

Castiel frowned slightly and asked “Can’t I come with you?”

“First of all anyone who would see you would try and kill you. Second of all you have a pair of giant wings that knock everything over on a daily basis. Last of all you have a guest here who just wants to show you that she loves you. You know if you ever are going to search for a wife you’ve got one right over there waiting for you but trust me, she ain’t gunna wait forever. I bet she’s got other Angels left, right and center just waiting for a chance to get a go at being with her. One day she’s going to go to one of those and you’ll be left all alone and seeing as you’re hated by angels and most humans then your best bet is that you won’t find another Angel that loves you like she does” I replied with conviction. Hannah smiled a little at that and nodded in agreement with me.

Castiel sighed and grumbled “Fine but she has to sleep outside. I won’t have her anywhere near here.”

Hannah nodded in agreement eagerly and I got up saying “Well I really have got to pack or I’ll be late for the carriage.” I got out my suitcase not even acknowledging the glares Castiel was throwing Hannah or the way she was trying to sneak closer to the bednest or show off her body to Castiel. Once I was packed Castiel followed me down to the carriage waiting for me and asked “Are you sure you don’t want me to go with you? W-What if someone tries to kill you? You’d have no protection.”

I kissed his cheek and replied “I’ll be fine. I’ll be back in two weeks exactly. I’ll be back before you know it and plus you’ve got company now.” Okay so maybe I knew Castiel wasn’t going to fall in love with Hannah in two weeks but I knew he would insist on coming with me to see my friend and I knew that would’ve been dangerous so I thought Hannah would be a good distraction for him so he didn’t focus on me leaving, I mean maybe he’d actually warm up to her. I said goodbye to the others and I heard Castiel whimper as I left through the front door. He didn’t like it when I left to go somewhere but I couldn’t take him with me. He was a Fallen Angel and that put him in danger.

-Castiel’s PoV-

The first week was hard. I missed her and what she said to me hurt me. She didn’t love me like I loved her. I hated Hannah, even as a fully operational Angel she was a pest. She never left me alone, always insisting that we were going to be mated and have children. Well that was until she learnt she wasn’t able to conceive. Her Heat’s had turned too painful and the Healing Angels told her she was infertile. I thought she would’ve backed off but she didn’t. The only reason she is fallen is because she thought it would entice me into mating with her but I didn’t want her. I wanted my Y/n back. She was different than any and every woman I had ever met. She understood me and she was truly the most beautiful in all of creation. When I first saved her from the crash of her carriage I didn’t want her to see me. I thought she’d be like the other girls I had tried to help but no she was completely different. She was scared but she let me explain myself. She let me help her without being rude. She intrigued me deeply from the moment she came to the estate. Her beauty had captivated me. I didn’t believe someone’s soul could’ve been that beautiful but it was.

I decided to hide in our nest for the first week, ignoring Hannah and her feeble attempts to woo me. I was glad Y/n was gone to a certain extent because Hannah was there, meaning my rut was close. She always came when my rut was close in an attempt to trick me into mating with her but it never worked. Angels took on natural Alpha or Omega roles. I was an Alpha and Hannah was an Omega. Alpha’s went into ruts whereas Omega’s went into Heat. It was the time to mate in those intervals. I only go into Rut once every year.

I was glad Y/n had gone away because I wasn’t sure if I would’ve been able to control myself around her. I wanted her and the Alpha within me wanted her, it would want to take her in my Rut and I didn’t want to scare her or ruin what relationship we were forming. She had grown accustomed to my rituals now and would even bathe with me if I asked her. It was something promised mates did to get comfortable with each other. Usually we’d clean and groom each others wings but she was a human so she washed and groomed my wings and I washed and groomed her hair. She wouldn’t let me wash her body but I could wash her hair so I took that as substitute. I hoped one day that she’d love me but if she didn’t then I could be happy with that. As long as I could stay with her forever I would gladly just be her friend.

The second week my Rut hit me and I felt too on edge. Of course I was on edge, the woman I loved had left for a trip to see another man. I wanted her back. I had left the nest the first day of my rut to help Dean but I couldn’t keep my possessiveness inside all that well. Every available man was a threat to me. My Y/n wasn’t there but I was aware of my competition even if there was none to start with. Hannah had tried to entice me but I ignored her easily. My Alpha always recoiled in disgust from her. It didn’t want her. I had shut myself away after that day. I would’ve felt ashamed dreaming of mounting Y/n and breeding her like an Omega but I was in my Rut. The shame would come after my Rut ended, the shame of thinking of such a pure woman like that especially when she wasn’t mine to think about like that.

I don’t know how many days had passed as I fell into my Rut daze and pleased myself to the thoughts of pounding away at my Y/n anytime I wanted. I knew it hadn’t been a week because Y/n hadn’t returned. Hannah came into the room day after day but I’d always become violent when she approached the nest. It wasn’t her nest, it was mine and Y/n’s nest. Only Y/n would be able to approach the nest. Sometimes I would drift to thoughts of living happily with Y/n with our own family. It was a refreshing change to the many lustful and shameful thoughts I had of her. I hoped my Rut would end before she came home but I knew it wouldn’t. It usually lasted two weeks at least and I’d always peak as soon as the first week had ended.

-Y/n’s PoV-

Two whole weeks of just me and my friends and I felt thoroughly relaxed. I said hello to everyone that was around when I got back and went to go straight to my room but Charlie stopped me saying “Hey, uhh I think you’d prefer staying in my room. Cas has been hauled up for two weeks and Hannah said they’d be pretty busy soon if you know what I mean.”

I chuckled and replied “Has Castiel even let on that he likes Hannah in any way?”

Charlie shook her head and I continued “Then they won’t be doing anything in mine and Castiel’s room. She just thinks they will because she thinks she’s in love with him, I kind of hoped he’d warm up to her. She cares about him even if it is in a rather aggressive and insane way.”

Charlie sighed and said “Just be careful.” I smiled and nodded before going up to my room. I entered quietly and saw Castiel sleeping in the middle of our nest with sweat beading all over his body. He was very naked and the whole room smelled of sex. I put my bag down and sighed. Perhaps I was wrong, maybe he did have sex with Hannah but where was Hannah if they did have sex. The bathroom door was open and the bathroom itself was empty and Castiel was the only one in bed. I moved more into the room seeing he looked a little too hot. Angels shouldn’t be looking or feeling too hot. I gently knelt in front of his face and pressed my hand to his forehead, frowning when I felt that he was boiling hot. Just as I went to get up and get him a cold rag his hand caught my wrist and I was pulled down to him. I was met by big dilated blue eyes. You could only see a slither of blue outlining his pupils now. His smell was dizzying and I was ashamed to say it aroused me. Even if I did love him I shouldn’t be feeling aroused by his smell when he was obviously unwell. He was kneeling now with me pressed right up against his sweat ridden body. He dipped his head into my neck and inhaled deeply, groaning happily at what he smelt. I swallowed hard and asked softly “Castiel, are you feeling okay? You felt boiling hot? If you want I could get you a cool rag to bring down your temperature?”

He growled out lower and huskier with a definite seductive tone “I’m fine! All I need is you!”

I felt him lick up my neck to my ear and I couldn’t help but shiver with arousal. I swallowed again and asked with my voice breaking as he continued licking my neck “Could you elaborate on what you mean by all you need is me?”

“I need you to be writhing underneath me as I pound into you and knot you. I need you to be crying out my name as I lay claim on you. I need you to give me permission to take you. I need you to return my love” He purred back seductively. My eyes went a little wide at his confession and I had to squeeze my thighs together to try and hide my arousal at his words.  I didn’t however know what a knot was. I knew that was what Alpha male Angels did to mates since that’s what Samandriel had taught me about when I started learning about sex. He was like a nanny to me, telling me everything I needed to know for later life. Father was always gone and Mother died when I was very young. Castiel inhaled deeply and let out a sultry growl in my ear before purring out “I arouse you. You find me attractive, that is good. There is hope for my plea. So what will it be little human? Would you give me permission to take your body? Do you give me permission to love you like I want? Do you love me?”

I really tried to find the logic not to say yes but I did love him and I did want to let him do what he wanted to me. At that moment my heart was thinking for me and my brain was a little preoccupied thinking of what he’d do to me. Lust had made it’s way into my mind, infecting my logical thoughts with impure ones. He bit and sucked on my earlobe making me gasp with pleasure and reply breathlessly “I-It would be a sin to agree Castiel. Y-You know that.”

He chuckled lustfully and whispered hotly in my ear “I’m Fallen. Sin doesn’t matter. I’ve already sinned, that is why I am Fallen. It’s not a sin for you to say yes, it’s a sin for me to ask you to let me take you. To ask such a pure soul like you, it’s a sin to even think of you the way I do. I still do though, it’s hard not to when you’re so beautiful.”

He was making it very hard to say no now. I whimpered slightly as his tongue probed the inside of my ear and he chuckled, continuing with eagerness. He knew I was close to saying yes. I swallowed a moan, as he started kissing at my pulse point, and said so very close to breaking “You’re not in the right mind Castiel. You’ll regret it. You’re not well.”

He kissed up to my jaw smirking before replying in such a husky voice it made me want to just submit to what he wanted “Trust me Y/n I won’t regret this. I’ve loved you ever since you made me reveal what I looked like to you the first time we met. I’ve wanted this ever since you left my cave the first time. I’m not ill either, it’s my mating cycle and I want you. I know you want me too now so stop fighting me and let this happen. I do love you, I love you more than anything. I won’t regret any of this but I need your permission. I won’t force myself on you. I love you too much to hurt you like that." 

He didn’t want to hurt me. I looked into his eyes and even with that lust in them I could see love shining through. That broke my logic completely and I couldn’t fight what both my mind and heart were saying. I moved closer to him and breathed against those oh so kissable lips "Yes, you’ve got my permission. Now stop teasing and make good on what you said Angel.” He growled his approval before pinning me to the bed and ripping off my clothes, too impatient to gently take them off. I couldn’t help but moan at the roughness. People always had me pegged as the type who was a gentle lover but I liked it rough and demanding. Just as long as they didn’t hurt me, other than bruises from grabbing onto me and a few scratched from their nails, I loved the feel of it being rough and fiery.

When he had stripped me of all my clothes he sat up on my hips growling lustfully as he stroked his hands over my body like he had won the best thing in the world. When his hands settled on my hips he leant down and crashed his lips to mine, kissing me like his life depended on it. It was all teeth and tongue without a space to breathe and I loved it. Even with the eagerness and all the lust thrown into it you could still get the love he was putting through and that just made it better. I tangled my fingers in his hair and he groaned happily into my mouth, claiming it as his own. When he pulled back I was breathless, trying desperately to catch my breath as he lunged at my breasts. He licked, kissed and sucked his way to each of my nipples before taking them into his mouth and sucking and biting down on them until I was a puddle of want and desperacy. He had drawn out so many moans just teasing my body that I hardly noticed when he flipped me onto my stomach. He ran his hands over my ass while leaning down to my ear and growling “Present to your Alpha Y/n. Show me you know who you belong to!”

I moaned as he sat on his heels behind me and quickly obeyed him not wanting to be subjected to anymore of his teasing. He licked his lips as I got onto my knees with my face in the pillows and presented my ass to him happily. He hummed sinfully as he ran his hands over my ass and slid two fingers into my dripping wet sex before pumping them a few times and taking them out, making me whimper at the loss. He kissed my shoulder before lining himself up at my entrance and growling “Who do you belong to?!”

“You” I breathed out, pushing my hips back onto his rock hard erection. He growled his approval once again before slamming into me and setting a punishing pace. He pounded into me relentlessly, his hips snapping harshly as his wings flared and fluttered while he groaned and growled in pleasure above me. He hit my g-spot with every thrust making me cry his name and grip onto the sheets until my fingers were white with numbness. He leant down and kneaded my breasts before pulling me up to him and continuing his brutal fucking like that. That’s when Hannah walked in, still gloriously nude. She growled with anger as I came hard around Castiel’s cock and charged at me to get me off of him. Castiel roared in anger, flaring his wings until his feathers were razor sharp and she froze seeing his eyes change to red. She whimpered, backing away and Castiel resumed fucking me while growling “You never stood a chance! You are nothing compared to my Y/n!”

I whimpered as he kept fucking me even as my orgasm came to an end and he hushed me softly but a little strained before I felt his cock get bigger at the base. I gasped in pleasure as it caught on my folds and before long it had locked itself inside me. That was a knot. He roared my name in pleasure as he came thick and hot inside me and Hannah stood frozen in anger and heartbreak to the side watching as Castiel chose me over her. I slumped against Castiel and he wrapped his wings around me so if I did fall forward I wouldn’t get hurt. He then laid us down before nuzzling into my neck and purring happily. He looked up at Hannah and asked spitefully “What are you still doing here? I thought I had made it clear that Y/n was my mate!”

Hannah stormed off, slamming the door as she went and I just whimpered as I clenched around Castiel’s knotted cock still buried deep inside me spurting cum into me anytime we shifted. He caressed my cheek softly and whispered lovingly “Sleep my love, you’ll need your strength for the week I have planned for us.” I nodded and snuggled closer to him as his wings wrapped tightly around me as a protective casing. I felt like I was in paradise, blissed out as I found that Castiel felt the same way as me and that he wanted me as his mate. Angels had mates, they were the equivalent of having a husband or wife. I felt oh so happy to hear that he wanted me as his wife.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings : Some heavy angst, main character dying kind of, cute little girl if that’s even a warning and I’m not going to lie, I actually cried while writing this part.

It had been five years since Castiel had left and I still felt empty without him but I had something desperately trying to fill the hole in my heart and it was doing a wonderful job. I-I had a five year old daughter and she was cute as a button. She wasn’t allowed out the estate though and visitors who knew could see her but those who didn’t weren’t allowed to see her at all. Dean would always look after her when people who didn’t know what she was visited.

I smiled as she came bounding into my room with her small fluffy black wings fluttering behind her. They were nearly as tall as her and always shook her balance but she was getting better at controlling them. She giggled as she jumped into the nest, I never had the heart to deconstruct, and I couldn’t help but chuckle as she covered herself in blankets and became a blanket monster. I hugged her playfully and said “Yes! I caught a wild blanket monster. Hmm, now what should I do with her? Should I go make her pancakes or should I go get her in the bath?”

She giggled as I tickled her and replied still a giggling mess “Mama! Stop it! It’s unfair! I never even got the chance to tickle you!”

I hugged her tightly as she got out of the blankets and asked “So bumblebee, what will it be? Pancakes first or bath first? I got that bubblebath soap for you since you loved it so much when Uncle Sam got you some for your birthday.”

She nuzzled against me and replied “I wanna have pancakes first Mama then bath.”

I kissed her forehead and said “Okay Bumblebee, let’s go get you some pancakes with extra chocolate chips because Dean managed to get us some from the market just for you.” She clung to me as I got up and I held her at my hip. I wandered down to the kitchen in my nightie and I made sure her little nightie was covering her properly. Ellen always got her special clothes so her wings weren’t a problem. I loved my little family even if she’d never see her father. I hoped he would come back but with every day she grows that hope fades just a little more. 

Bobby took her as we got into the kitchen and she giggled as he tickled her. Ever since she was born he always had a smile on his face. She made everyone in our little family so happy. Dean was her favourite because she knew she could get away with anything with him. She loved Charlie because she could play with Charlie all she wanted. Charlie adored her. Ellen sat next to Bobby and said “Your wings are growing again Maia.”

My daughter smiled and fluttered her wings proudly before replying “They’re gunna be as big and strong as Papa’s wings.”

Everyone smiled a little sad at that and Bobby said softly “They’ll be even more beautiful too.” Jo helped me with pancakes as Charlie laid the table and Sam and Dean joked around with Kevin and played with Maia. That was her name. I had always loved that name and my grandma was called Maia. It was her smile that made me name her Maia. It was just like my grandma’s smile. It was so big and just like sunshine. 

When the pancakes were cooked I served them up and sat next to Bobby. Maia crawled onto my lap and ate breakfast with me. She didn’t like sitting on her own. I didn’t mind, I liked the closeness.

After eating I got her into the bath. After a lot of giggling and playing with bubbles I finally got to wash her before washing myself. I helped her get into a dress once we were all dry and then put her hair in a braid. She loved me doing her hair up. She said she felt like a princess and I always told her she was.

Once she was all dressed she took my hand and we went downstairs. What I saw I wasn’t expecting at all. I froze instantly seeing Castiel there with Hannah clinging to him happily. Maia hid behind me as Hannah’s smile fell into a frown and her eyes turned murderous on my daughter. Maia hugged my legs and said softly “Mama who’s the scary lady angel and the blue eyed angel?”

“Hannah and Castiel” I replied barely even audible. She heard me though. She flared her wings a little not liking the vibe she was getting off of Hannah and then pouted all angry like. She caught her courage and stood in front of me like my protective little guardian angel. Then she tumbled because she lost balance. I caught her and chuckled softly saying “Bumblebee, you’ve got to be more careful. Why don’t you go see if Dean wants any help? I hear he has some sweets he’s been hiding.” She nodded and ran out the back door to go find Dean in the fields but looked back and poked her tongue out at Hannah. Castiel was frozen in shock. He left before I could tell him about her. Hannah scowled at me and Castiel asked hoarsely “Who was that?”

“Maia. S-She’s my daughter. Why are you here?” I replied trying to find my own courage.

Hannah answered bitterly “We’re here to invite you to our mating ceremony at the cave. Although now I see you’ve got your hands full with a little abomination!”

That was when Sam walked in and he saw it first, the anger in my eyes when she said my Maia was an abomination. I don’t think I had ever been that violent before. All I remembered was her saying abomination and then the fire blacked everything out. That’s what I called my rage ; The fire. Anyone that ever insulted Maia triggered my rage, it was something that developed when Castiel left. I turned my frustration to anger and if anyone was rude to my daughter they wouldn’t be in one piece when they left my house.

When I came back around Sam was holding me back and Castiel was trying to nurse Hannah’s bloody face and arms. Sam said coldly “Whatever business you two have here I think you should go. Anyone who insults Maia isn’t welcome here." 

Maia came in all puffy eyed from crying and I felt all that rage go as she came running to me on the verge of balling her eyes out. I picked her up and Sam let me go seeing I wasn’t going to attack anyone anymore. She nuzzled against my chest, finding my heart and I asked "What happened Bumblebee?”

She unfurled her fist and showed me a little cut on her palm. I smiled at her sincerely and said “Come on, let’s go get that sorted out.”

Just as I was about to go get the first aid kit Hannah growled “You talk as if that thing is good! It’s an abomination! It should be killed on the spot!”

Maia sniffled, looking at Hannah all puffy eyed and sad. She said brokenly “That’s mean! I-I don’t call you bad even though you are a bad angel! Y-You don’t know me or Mama! I-I don’t like you! Go away! Leave us alone and go away!”

I just shook my head at Hannah and took Maia to sort out her cut. Sam looked at Castiel and Hannah and said “Like I said those who insult Maia aren’t welcome here.”

Castiel replied quietly “C-Can we stay just a little longer? I-I want to speak to Y/n alone.” Sam nodded and sat down on the couch. 

Dean collected Maia to go play with her and I made sure she knew how wonderful she was before she left. Hannah wouldn’t hurt my daughter, I wouldn’t let her. I went back into the living room and saw just Castiel there. He said awkwardly “I-I sent Hannah into the fields with Sam. I-I want to talk to you.”

I nodded in understanding and asked “What do you wanna know?”

“Y-You were pregnant. W-Why didn’t you tell me?” he replied brokenly.

I smiled shakily and answered “Castiel the day I found out I was pregnant was the day you left. I-I was going to tell you when I got back from seeing the doctor but when I got home you were gone and you left a note saying you wanted nothing to do with me anymore. I didn’t tell you because I never got the chance.” He looked down at his hands in guilt and I continued “You know she doesn’t know you but she still hopes that she’ll get to meet you. She adores you even though she’s never even seen your face. She says she wants to be big and strong just like you and that just hurts more because you left me and her and she can never know that you left because you didn’t love me. You know I wanted to tell her but everyone told me not to so instead we all tell her you left because you got scared. She’s wonderful too. I just wanted to tell you because you deserve to know now.”

Tears formed in his eyes but he blinked them away and nodded before saying “W-Well Hannah and I should get going. T-Tell her I’m sorry.”

I nodded biting my lip before replying quietly “You know if you wanted you could stay a while and see her. J-Just don’t tell her you’re her father. It would crush her if you left and she knew who you were.”

He looked up at me and nodded a little eager before saying a little broken “I-I’d like to see her.” I nodded and he followed me out to the fields where she was happily rolling around with Charlie. I came over to her with Castiel and she looked up at him in wonder. He smiled at her shyly and waved. She waved back and said politely “Hello Mr Angel sir.” She never could decide on a good greeting.

He chuckled lightly and replied “Hello Maia.”

She giggled and said excitedly to Charlie “See! I knew I was doing it right! Sam’s always wrong! He doesn’t know a thing about English! One day I’m gunna be make a better dictionary and everyone around the world will know Sammy is wrong!”

I smiled as my daughter babbled on about how Sam didn’t know how Sam was wrong about everything. Charlie tickled her and replied “Well I bet Sammy would just have to sulk on then because you’re gunna grow up and become the best dictionatair out there! And Yes Dictionatair is now a word! Add it to your dictionary.”

Maia giggled and asked Castiel “What do you think? Do you think I did right? I think I did. I bet Papa would!”

He smiled sadly and replied trying not to sound broken “I bet he’d think you’re wonderful. I bet he’d say that you do everything right.” She smiled that beautiful smile at him and I could see the tears making his eyes glassy.

She frowned a little and wiped them away as he sat down with me before saying “Don’t cry. It makes the sky sad. If you cry it will rain and that will just make you more upset. I could go get you a lollipop from Dean, they always make me happy or Mama could give you a hug. Mama gives the best hugs! They’re all warm and she won’t let go until she knows you’re better!”

He chuckled and smiled before replying “I’ll be alright.”

She nodded in understanding and asked excitedly “Do you wanna play? We can go look for ladybugs! O-Or butterflies! Or even birdy birds!”

He looked at me and I nodded. He smiled at her and replied “I’d love to go play with you.” She giggled and blushed a little before taking his hand and dragging him to the edge of the estate to go search for butterflies and ladybugs.

Charlie hugged me seeing I was getting sad and asked “You told him huh?”

I nodded and replied “It hurts because he’s going to leave again and my baby girl won’t even know he’s her Father because she can’t. W-Why couldn’t he of stayed?! Why couldn’t he of stayed and loved her as much as I do?! Instead of acting like a stranger she could be treating him like her Papa and he could be being her Father instead of a stranger!”

Charlie hushed me gently and kissed into my hair knowing how much it hurt to think about him now. How much it pained me to think of him and I as a family with our daughter.

After about an hour Hannah got impatient and made him and her leave. Maia was with Bobby and Ellen and Charlie was putting me to bed because I had gotten tired again. Bobby and Ellen were fighting again and Maia had got her secret letter to Papa. She saw Castiel and Hannah walking across the fields to the forest and quickly ran over to them. She tugged on Castiel’s feathers lightly, making him tense and turn around. She looked up at him all determined and Hannah went to bite at her but she held up her hand and said “I came to talk to Mr Angel Sir not you. You were mean and I don’t talk to mean people.” Hannah looked a little dumbfounded. Maia took a deep breath before shoving the letter at Castiel and saying determinedly “C-Could you give that to my Papa? I-I know you know him and I-I really want him to read it. It’s important because Mama’s getting sick and she’s getting sad again. I don’t like it when Mama’s sad and I overheard Aunt Ellen saying that Mama’s going to die and I-I don’t want Mama to die sad so if you could give that to Papa and tell him to read it I would very much appreciate it!”

Castiel nodded weakly and Maia ran back to the estate nearly crying because she didn’t like to think about me being sad because her Father left. 

Castiel looked at the little envelope with the word ‘Papa’ written in big letters on it in crayon. He gripped it tightly and went with Hannah. She was already trying to get him to give it up.

-Castiel’s PoV-

Hannah was sleeping so I took that as my chance to read it. It had been a few days since I had left again and seeing Y/n broke my heart. Our daughter was so beautiful and her smile was so bright. It was like sunshine. T-Then she gave me a letter. She wanted me to read it and Y/n was ill. I-I didn’t know Y/n was ill. I wanted to run back to her and look after the love of my life instead of forcing myself to stay with Hannah. I took the envelope and opened it, looking at the messy writing of my five year old daughter I never knew existed until a few days ago. She wrote : 

_Dear Papa,_

_I know you left because you were afraid and I know that’s a lie because Mama wouldn’t be so upset. She’s losing hope that you’ll come back and it makes me sad because it’s making her sadder. Charlie says Mama’s going to be fine but Ellen said that Mama’s dying and the Doctor’s can’t do anything but make her comfortable. I don’t want Mama to die sad because that’s what not having you at home does to her. I try not to say Papa too much anymore because Mama looks like she’ll cry if I say it. She fell the other night and Deanie got scared and had to call the Doctor in. I heard the Doctor said that she fainted and that she’s getting weaker. He said she won’t get better and I’m scared because I don’t want Mama to die! I know she will though and so I’ve decided I’m going to make sure she dies happy knowing she’s loved by everyone she cares about. Please could you come home. I don’t know why you left Mama and if it’s because of me you don’t have to come near me, just make Mama happy again for me. I haven’t lost hope in you yet so I’m hoping that this will bring you back home because Mama needs you to stop the pain. The dream catcher I made her isn’t working anymore and Aunty Charlie isn’t settling her nightmares well anymore. She misses you so please come home. Please Papa, come home so Mama can see the sun shine again._

_From your Daughter, Maia Angela L/n._

_P.S. If you do come home I’ll get Ellen to bake you honey and chocolate cookies, they’re my favourite and Mama said they were your favourite too._

By the time I had finished reading the letter I was crying. I had to go home but Hannah would break my Halo if I did. All those years ago she threatened to break my Halo and kill me if I stayed with Y/n so I left because I didn’t want to die and leave my Y/n alone like that. She’d be unprotected against Hannah and I couldn’t let that happen. But now my Y/n was dying and I couldn’t not go back to her. I couldn’t not try and save my love. I didn’t care if Hannah broke my Halo, I’d protect my Y/n and my daughter even with my life at risk like that. I had to go home, I had to go back to my Y/n and show her how much I love her. I had to show her how I wasn’t going to leave her ever again. I’d heal her with the grace water like I did when I first met her and then we could be a happy family. That was what I was going to do and I couldn’t stay any longer. 

Hannah had hid my Halo from me and I didn’t have time to search for it so I got my things and left instantly. My Y/n couldn’t wait any longer, my Daughter couldn’t hold on much longer. She was scared and I-I needed to be there to protect her from the fear. I was her Father, h-her Papa. I needed them just as much as they needed me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings : Uhh a lot of fluff, some violence, a little bit of scary intimidating fallen Angel warrior Cas, angst but not as much.

It wasn’t particularily late when I arrived but I felt exhausted all the same. I hadn’t stopped to rest or eat. I just kept going. I wanted to get there as quick as I could and I was determined to repair the damage I had made. I read Maia’s letter over and over until I had every word memorised. Her handwriting was messy and she didn’t spell everything correctly but it was beautiful. I’d keep that letter forever even if it did make me cry. 

I knocked on the door hesitating slightly for just a second. I didn’t know what reception I would get for returning but I was too far to turn back. I was surprised that Maia was the one to answer it. It made me a little mad to think that there was no one watching her. She was a five year old nephilim and no one was watching her to make sure she didn’t get into trouble. I don’t think the human community outside the estate would much appreciate a five year old with wings of a Fallen Angel. She looked up at me and then at the letter she wrote me, that I kept in my hands the entire journey here. She looked around inside before asking “You came back?”

I nodded unsure of what I should say to her and she broke out into the brightest smile I had ever seen before jumping up at me until she had me in a tight grip. I hugged her back, holding onto her as if my life depended on it and she whispered “I knew you were Papa! I knew you’d come home!”

I blinked away the tears in my eyes and replied “I’m never going to leave again, I promise.” She hugged me tighter and I asked “How did you know I was your Father?”

“Mama only gets sad when people mention you. She looked sad when she saw you. She didn’t think you were going to come back. She’s losing hope Papa” she replied with sadness. I kissed into her hair and she asked “Are you going to make Mama happy again?”

I smiled and replied “Yes Maia. I’m going to fix it all. Your Mother’s not going to die, I won’t let it happen. I’m going to heal her and then we can be a family. I want to be a family. I-I’m so so sorry I left, I’m sorry I missed the last five years. I have a lot to catch up on and I’m not going to rest until I do.”

She nuzzled against me and said “It doesn’t matter that you left. You’re here now Papa, you came home. That’s what matters.” She smiled at me before getting me to put her down and taking my hand. She led me into the estate house and I couldn’t help but feel more at home than I had felt for five years now. I looked around and saw no one except from Maia. I asked “Maia, where is everyone? Shouldn’t someone be watching you?”

She smiled at me and replied “Mama’s sleeping and Auntie Charlie’s watching her to make sure she can breathe properly. Uncle Sammy had to go to the Doctor because he broke his arm so Uncle Dean and Uncle Kevin went with him. Aunty Jo and Ellen are having an argument so Uncle Bobby had to go make sure they didn’t hurt each other. I was told to stay in the house.”

I nodded in understanding and said softly “Maia you shouldn’t have answered the door without getting someone first. Before you opened it you didn’t know it was me. It’s dangerous for you to be seen by people who you don’t know. Lots of people want to hurt people like you and me. You have to be careful.”

She nodded in understanding and replied “Okay Papa but you and Mama can protect me?”

“Yes Maia, me and your Mother will protect you. We won’t ever let anyone hurt you. I’ll protect both you and your Mother, I always will” I answered squeezing her hand gently.

She smiled at me before saying “Uncle Bobby was supposed to be putting me to bed but he didn’t. Could you do it Papa?”

I nodded and she led me upstairs to her room. Her room was next to Y/n’s room and the door had a big sign with Maia’s name on it. I smiled at that. It was Maia’s handwriting and it had little drawings all over it. She let me into her room and I smiled taking in the walls that were filled with drawings, the many books she had sprawled across the floor and the crayons scattered all over the place. She had stuffed animals everywhere and her bed was a nest. She went over to her wardrobe and took out a little nightie. It had been altered slightly so her wings didn’t get in the way. I closed the door, stepping into the room more and she came over to me looking up with those big beautiful blue eyes of hers. She smiled shyly and said “Mama usually helps me put clothes on but she’s sleeping so could you help me please? Sometimes I can’t reach the ribbons and mama says that’s because sometimes my wings get in my way. She says I’m getting better at moving them out the way though. I scraped my knee though today. I fell over because my wings got in the way and I lost balance again.”

I smiled and knelt in front of her before replying “When I was your age I had wings just like yours. They were hard to control and I’d fall over quite a lot because they were already very big. After a little while though I learned to control them and use them so I didn’t lose balance. You’ll get there one day Maia, you just need a little practice first.” She gave me her nightie and I set it to the side before unbuttoning her dress from the back. I untied the bow at the neck so she could get out of the dress and then set that to the side before untying the bow on her nightie. She stepped into the nightie and I tied bow at her neck so the nightie would stay up. She picked up her dress and put it in a wooden basket near the door before pulling me over to her little nest. She bounced in giggling before coming up from underneath the mound of blankets. She gave me a smile and I asked “Did you make this nest?”

She nodded proudly and replied “Mama helped me get the things I needed but I built it all by myself. Did I do it right Papa? Mama said you know how nests should look like but she was sure I had made it perfectly.”

I smiled at her as I tucked her into the nest and answered “You built it perfectly just like your Mother said. It’s beautiful Maia.”

She smiled even more and asked “Could you tell me a story? Mama always tells me a story.” I got into her nest with her and she cuddled up to me as I got comfortable.

She smiled up at me expectantly and I stroked my fingers through her hair gently before starting my story “You’ve probably heard how your Mother met me but you’ve never heard how I met her. It’s not the same story. I can assure you of that. She had only just arrived at the estate at the time but I was watching it at the time anyway so when I saw her it took me at quite the surprise. The estate didn’t get many visitors but she was there to stay. The moment I saw her, her soul had me mesmerised. I had never seen a soul so pure and bright before and I struggled to believe it so I kept watching her to see if it was just an illusion. I had a perfect view of her in her window if she was there and she was. She looked sad though. I didn’t like that so I moved slightly because my wings wanted to flare and I was in a tree so it would’ve looked strange and I couldn’t have been found out or I would’ve been killed. She saw me though. A glimpse of me at least and the way her soul shined for me was beautiful. I kept going back day after day just so I could make her soul shine for me. She was coming home from some event and her carriage crashed. Everyone left her for dead but I always kept an eye on that road in case someone crashed. It was a dangerous road. When I saw her I saw her soul was fading so I took her and decided to try and heal her. She doesn’t remember this but before we got to the cave she woke up and smiled saying how she knew I had wings. She called them beautiful. I didn’t quite know what to do with myself, I had never met anyone quite like her.”

She smiled sleepily and mumbled a thank you before letting exhaustion take her. I laid her down carefully and wrapped her up so she was warm and cosy before leaving the room and taking a deep breath, readying myself to see Y/n. I knocked on the bedroom door quietly and Charlie came to the door. She blinked in surprise before coming out the room and closing the door after her. She looked around and asked “What are you doing here?”

I showed her Maia’s letter and replied “I came home.”

Charlie sniffled, wiping away her tears as she finished reading the letter, before saying “She knew all this time and she didn’t say a word. You came even though you loved Hannah?”

“I love Y/n, not Hannah. I came because Y/n is dying and I don’t want that to happen. I came because my daughter is scared. I came because I couldn’t stay away knowing I hurt Y/n that much. I came to fix things. H-Hannah forced me to leave with her. She said if I didn’t she would break my halo and kill me and I was afraid that Hannah would kill Y/n after she killed me. I didn’t want to leave her unprotected. I had to make sure Hannah didn’t hurt her” I replied.

Charlie sighed and asked “If Hannah’s going to break your halo and kill you then why are you here now and not staying with her? If you were worried about all that, why didn’t you stay away?”

“The love of my life is dying and my daughter reached out to me because she didn’t want Y/n to die knowing I didn’t love her! It has been three days since I left Hannah and she would’ve broken my halo by now but I haven’t felt it, which means she hasn’t! I am here because I am going to save Y/n and repair what I have damaged! I can protect them from Hannah if she comes! I won’t let Hannah keep me from making sure Y/n is happy again! I couldn’t let my daughter down! Now would you please move out my way so I can see the love of my life!” I replied with conviction.

Charlie smiled a little and said “You can go in and see her but she’s sleeping so don’t wake her up. I’ll be downstairs.” I nodded and she gave me back the letter before leaving. I took a deep breath before going into the room that used to be mine as well as hers. It was still the same except now it had our daughter’s drawings on the walls and there was a beautiful dream catcher above the bed. The bed was still a nest. She never got rid of it. She was sleeping in the middle with blankets all over her. I approached her quietly before getting into the nest and hugging her to me. She didn’t wake up, she just moved closer to me. I smiled down at her taking in her gentle features. She was still so pure and bright. I rested my wings over us remembering how she prefered sleeping with them sheltering her. I kept her breathing steady with my hold and felt it was safe enough to sleep. I was exhausted and she always made me fall asleep easily. She made me relaxed and comforted, it made me sleepy sometimes from how much she eased me.

I woke up the next morning and found Y/n looking up at me confused. She pulled back from me slightly and asked “Castiel, what are you doing here?”

I picked up Maia’s letter from the table next to the bed and showed it to her. She read it silently and started crying by the time she was finished. I hugged her to me, nuzzling into her hair to soothe her and she asked crying “She knew? Why did you come back? You have no right to be here, you left because you didn’t love me! You can’t just turn up and say different!”

“That note I left was a mistake. I should’ve never wrote it. Y/n I love you more than anything. I only left because Hannah forced me to. She was going to break my halo and kill me if I didn’t go with her. I was trying to protect you from her. S-She could’ve tried to kill you after she killed me and I didn’t want that to happen. I-I wrote the note to make sure you didn’t come after me, I-I didn’t want her to hurt you” I replied softly. She hit against my chest weakly, crying softly now and I let her. I let her take all her anger and sadness out on me until she had calmed down.

When she was just sniffling and trying to grab at nothing I kissed into her hair and said “I came back to fix it all. I’m going to heal you and you’re not going to die. I’m going to be a good father to Maia. I’m going to show you that I love you more than life itself and that I will never leave again. I want to be a family.” She sniffled not saying anything for a while so I just kept holding her. I didn’t want to lose her again.

She took a deep breath before asking softly “Castiel, could you loosen your grip a little? I’m finding it hard to breathe.” I loosened my grip on her and she closed her eyes leaning her full weight on me. I could hear her gentle breaths and I could feel how weak she was becoming. I asked “The Doctor you are seeing, he really has no idea what’s wrong with you?”

She shook her head and replied “They don’t know what’s wrong. They just know that I’m getting weaker and that my organs aren’t getting enough oxygen. I’m dying.”

I shook my head and said “I won’t let that happen. I’ll heal you, like I did before. You were so close to dying then and I pulled you back, I’ll do it again.”

I felt her smile a little before replying “If I die, look after her for me. Make sure she knows how much I love her. She deserves to be loved. She’s so bright and wonderful. S-She has my grandma’s smile, it’s the reason I named her Maia. My grandma would’ve loved her so so much.”

I kissed into her hair and said softly “You won’t die, don’t think like that. You can tell her yourself because you won’t die. I won’t let that happen. I won’t let my brethren take your soul. You’re going to stay here with me and Maia.”

She nodded slightly and replied “I just want to make sure that I’ve covered all possibilities. Hannah, won’t she come after you?”

“It’s been three days and she hasn’t snapped my halo. I didn’t feel anything. Unless she’s waiting for a random moment to come kill me I think she would’ve done it by now. I’ll keep watch just in case though. Nothing’s going to take me away from you, nothing is going to hurt you or take you from me and nothing is going to harm our daughter” I answered quietly.

She nodded and said softly “I missed you. When you left it broke me. The Doctor was worried that there would be complications giving birth because I wouldn’t leave my bed and I wouldn’t eat but then I felt her kick a-and I realised I had to keep going even if you weren’t with me. I had to keep going for my baby girl. You left me with a child Castiel and she won’t ever be able to see the world without being in danger. I try so hard and it’s unfair that the world wants to get rid of me when I haven’t even seen her grow up! I don’t want to die!”

I hushed her gently and replied “I’m never leaving you again and you will see her grow up. She’s going to grow up as beautiful as you did and she’s going to live a wonderful life too.”

She nodded and said “I never stopped loving you. I always hoped you had made a mistake and would come back. Over the years that hope hurt me, like it was mocking me for thinking of such a childish thing. Like it was an impossible dream.”

I caressed her cheek gently and pulled her face up to meet mine before breathing against her lips “I did make a mistake and I have come back. I should’ve never left you, I should’ve never wrote that note saying I didn’t love you. I love you more than life itself and I will continue to remind you of that every day until we both die. I am never leaving.” She didn’t move away so I took that as my chance. I kissed her deeply, putting all my love into it. I wanted to show her how much I loved her. She needed to know. Her fingers twisted in my hair, tugging at it gently like she always did and I could feel her kissing back with just as much love as I put into the kiss.

When I pulled away she was breathless and wheezing slightly. She was suffering. My Y/n was suffering so much. I pulled her lips to mine and shared my oxygen with her. She never knew I could do that but Angels don’t need it to live. It’s not necessary to our survival. When I pulled away she sounded much better. She leant on me and I just stroked my fingers through her hair, keeping her close. She smiled gently and said “I never knew you could give someone oxygen.”

I smiled back and replied “You never asked and it was never needed until now.” I asked a little unsure “A-Am I forgiven?”

“I never blamed you. I never blamed anyone but it did hurt when you left. I’m glad you came back. I’m glad you came back to help because she asked you. I’m glad you care. I doesn’t matter that you were gone, you’re here now so yes you are forgiven. J-Just don’t leave me again, please?” she replied quietly.

I kissed her softly and said “I am _never_ leaving you again. I promise.” She smiled as I wiped away the tears in her eyes and that’s when Maia came bounding into the room. Y/n smiled as Maia bounced into the nest and rolled around under the blankets before coming up and growling playfully. Y/n hugged her in the blankets and Maia poked her head out smiling. She said “Blanket Monster attack.”

Y/n chuckled and replied “Hmm, I think perhaps you need to work on your technique. It’s not much of an attack if you’re captured this easily. So what are we doing first? Breakfast or bathtime?”

Maia thought about it and answered “I promised Papa cookies in my letter so I’ve got to get him cookies. Bathtime after breakfast, Mama.”

Y/n smiled lovingly and asked “Before we go down why don’t you greet Papa? He’s never met the blanket monster before.” Maia giggled and jumped on me, covered with blankets.

I fell backwards onto the bed and she nuzzled at me saying “I’m the blanket monster, grrr.”

I chuckled and replied “Very scary but your Mother’s right, you need to work on your technique or you’ll be captured too easily.” I tickled her and she squealed and giggled. Y/n smiled lovingly at both of us as I tickled our daughter and got her to giggle and flail around in her blanket disguise. 

When I finished she pouted at me and said “Unfair! I didn’t get the chance to tickle you!”

I sat up holding her in my arms and replied “How about we call a truce and I’ll let you have my cookies.”

She smiled brightly and said “Deal but you can still have one.” I nodded and just as we went to get up Hannah came storming into the room holding my halo broken in half. Her eyes were bright red and her wings were razor sharp. I gave Maia to Y/n and got up quickly, protecting them from her. Y/n held onto Maia tightly mumbling encouraging thoughts as Hannah charged at me growling “This is fake! Where’s your Halo?! Where did that whore hide it?!”

I looked at the ring and saw it wasn’t my halo at all. It was just a metal ring coated in angel wing gland oil. Hannah looked to Y/n and Maia and growled “And to think you came here for that whore and your abomination of a child! They’re worthless! They could never love you like I could! I’ll show you! When they’re life is gone you’ll see!”

She went to charge at my Y/n and Maia but I stopped her and pinned her to the wall growling menacingly. I flared my wings, making them sharpen for battle and my eyes glowed red as I retaliated to her threat. Hannah tried to push back and harm my wings but I pinned her harder and took her halo that she had hidden around her neck with a spell. She whimpered as my grip tightened around it and I growled “You threaten my family! You threaten me! You separated me from my family! From the one I love! All because you wanted me for yourself! I. Hate. You! You threatened to destroy my Halo and you thought you had! Maybe this will teach you not to try and harm me or my family!”

She begged “Please, my love! Please, I’ll let you keep the devil’s spawn and your whore! Please just don’t do this!”

I pulled at her halo, snapping it in two, and she froze as it hit the floor with a clang. A tear ran down her cheek as she froze in terror from feeling the bond between her grace and her body disappear. She was practically human now. 

I leant in close to her ear and growled “If you _ever_ come near my family again I will kill you! If you _ever_ tell another angel about me or my family I will kill you! If you _ever_  tell a hunter about me and my family I will kill you! If you _ever_ tell anyone about me or my family I will kill you! Do. You. Understand?!”

She nodded faintly and I let her drop to the floor pitifully. She ran away immediately after collecting the remains of her dead and useless halo. Maia ran to me and hugged me tightly, crying silently. I picked her up hugging her to me and kissing into her hair. I collected Y/n into my arms as she came over to me slowly and kissed into her hair too. I hugged them as if my life depended on it and breathed “We’re safe now. She won’t do anything now her Halo is broken. She can’t because she knows I can kill her now.”

Y/n nodded faintly and replied softly “Y-Your Halo wasn’t with her. I-I forgot I swapped them out when she got here ages ago. I hid it with the metal rings in the barn. M-Maia used it to make me a dreamcatcher, said it was pretty.” I laughed at the irony and looked at the dreamcatcher above her bed, hiding my halo in plain sight. Maia looked at the dreamcatcher too and smiled gently as she wiped her eyes. I picked them both up and Y/n yelped in surprise gripping onto my hair to ground herself. She always did that when I picked her up by surprise. Maia giggled and said “Papa’s strong.”

I smiled proudly and Y/n replied “And still as annoying as I remember him. Castiel, put me down.”

I pecked her lips before saying “I’m not putting you down until you’re feeling better. You could hardly walk over to me.” Y/n sighed and rested against me as I carried them downstairs and into the kitchen. I put Maia down and she ran to Dean excitedly boasting about how I saved her and Y/n. Dean sulked when she said I was stronger than him and I couldn’t help but smile. I had missed everyone there. 

They all accepted me, no arguments or yelling. Charlie must’ve told them. She smiled at me and I went into my bag I had put in the living room. I took out my feather ash and got out a bowl. I prepared the grace water for Y/n and everyone watched with curious eyes. Jo asked as she came over to see what I was doing to the water and feather ash “What are you making?”

“Grace water. It contains healing properties that can heal anything. Y/n isn’t going to die” I replied concentrating on mixing the ash into the water I poured into the bowl. I needed to add enough ash that it still looked like water.

Y/n asked “Is that the weird tasting water you had me drink when you saved me from that carriage crash?”

I nodded and replied “Yes it is and it saved your life before and healed your broken leg in just a week.” Everyone oohed and awwed and Dean asked “So it could heal the ache in my back?”

“Yes but it’s only used for extreme cases. Fallen Angels can only access their healing properties through their wings’ ash so the ash is extremely concentrated with grace. Normal angels don’t usually use grace water unless they’re too weak to use their own grace but if you ask they will give you it to heal even the dullest of ache. Hunters usually collect the ash of a Fallen Angel’s wings to make grace water to heal them in future cases” I replied as I finished preparing it. I sat down at the table and sat Y/n on my lap. She drank the water in sips already knowing how strong it was. It’s not to be chugged down, it’s hard to savor. Maia sat on Ellen’s lap, eating cookies and milk, and slid a cookie to me making me smile while taking it. Dean sighed and said “If only you were a household Angel. We should really think of getting one.”

I chuckled and replied “I don’t think that’s wise. Household Angels may be docile but they’re still warriors and they all hate me. I do not think it’s wise to invite one into our home or it could try to kill me and Maia.”

Sam and Kevin said “Let’s not get a household Angel then. Anyway we have one now and a half one.”

Charlie and Jo laughed and Bobby replied “Castiel isn’t a household Angel boys. He’s a lot more docile than most fallen Angels yes but he’s still not as docile as a household Angel. For one thing a household would never even think of pursuing a relationship with a human let alone have a child with one. You’ve got to remember Angels have a rule against those things.”

Maia asked “Does that mean I am an abomination?”

I smiled softly at her and replied “No it means my brethren are fools and are scared of you. They think you’ll be more powerful than them.”

She smiled proudly and said to Sam “See! I told you I was going to be as big and strong as Papa! You just can’t accept that I’m always right and you’re always wrong Sammy!”

Sam sighed in defeat and Dean clapped him on the back smiling. This was my family now. All of them together and smiling. Y/n leant against me and whispered lovingly “Welcome home Castiel.”

I nuzzled against her and replied “I’m glad I’m back.”

This was it for me. My home with my mate and my child and my friends. This was where I belonged.

##  **THE END**


End file.
